Feeling Good
by Gracegc
Summary: Bella é apaixonada por Emmet Cullen, que nunca deu bola para sua vizinha nerd. Mas quando ela volta de uma temporada no Brasil parece que ambos os irmãos Cullens Edward e Emmet farão de tudo pelo coração da moça. TODOS HUMANOS. NC-17 Lemons
1. Capitulo 1 Voltando

**_N/A:_**_ Como eu e a Mandiz estamos com problemas de horário para escrever nossa fanfic "Magic of Love", resolvi começar a escrever uma que sempre tive na cabeça. Espero que gostem!_

_Obs. Essa fanfic é baseada em uma história da coleção "Meu Primeiro Amor", não me recordo agora o nome do livro. Assim que eu lembrar eu posto aqui._

**_História:_**_ Feeling Good_

**_Personagens principais:_**_ Bella e Edward_

**_Classificação:_**_ NC-17 (contem lemons)_

_**Autora:** Lakina_

**_Resumo:_**_ Bella é apaixonada por Emmet Cullen, que nunca deu bola para sua vizinha nerd. Mas quando ela volta de uma temporada no Brasil parece que ambos os irmãos Cullens (Edward e Emmet) farão de tudo pelo coração da moça. TODOS HUMANOS._

* * *

Capitulo 1 - Voltando

Vou fazer uma explicação bem básica da minha vida.

Meu nome de Isabella, tenho 19 anos. Estou voltando de um intercâmbio do Brasil para casa do meu pai, Charlie. Antes de ir morar por 3 anos na França, eu morava com minha mãe no Arizona, mas como ela está acompanhando de perto a carreira do meu padastro Phil, resolvi morar com meu pai.

Este mora em Forks, uma cidadezinha que praticamente conhece um clima. Chuvoso. Ele mora ao lado da casa do garoto dos meus sonhos, Emmet Cullen.

Desde pequena passo minhas férias com meu pai, e por isso eu conheço todos os Cullens. Carlise e Esme, são um dos casais mais perfeitos na minha opinião. Eles tem 3 filhos, Alice e Emmet que são gêmeos, ambos tem 22 anos, e Edward o caçula que tem 20 anos.

Apaixonei-me por Emmet desde a primeira vez que o vi, mas como sempre fui uma nerd desengonçada, ele logicamente nunca olhou pra mim. Alice e Edward são meus melhores amigos. Mas só mantive contato com Alice enquanto estava no Brasil.

Agora aqui estou, esperando meu pai chegar para me buscar no aeroporto.

Até que alguém toca meu ombro, sinto como se alguma corrente elétrica passasse por meu corpo.

- Isabella? – Uma voz rouca linda, acompanhada de um belo par de olhos verdes lindos. Eu já sabia que era o dono daquele par de olhos...

- Pode me chamar de Bella, Edward.

* * *

**_N/A:_**_ Curtinho eu sei.... mas era só pra começar a história!. O que acharam desse primeiro capitulo.??_

_E aquele pedido básico... deixem reviews!!!! isso anima pra escrever mais rapidin!..._

_Bjokas_


	2. Capitulo 2 Cadê Minhas Nuvens?

_**N/A**__: Desculpem por demorar para atualizar, mas eu reescrevi umas 3 vezes esse capitulo. Espero que tenha ficado bom!...._

_Enjoy!_

_Até que alguém toca meu ombro, sinto como se alguma corrente elétrica passasse por meu corpo._

_- Isabella? – Uma voz rouca linda, acompanhada de um belo par de olhos verdes lindos. Eu já sabia que era o dono daquele par de olhos..._

_- Pode me chamar de Bella, Edward._

Capitulo 2

Cadê minhas Nuvens?

Ficamos uns minutos um olhando para o outro, eu não acreditava com ele tinha mudado. Meu amigo meio nerd, magricela com cabelos rebeldes deu lugar a um homem com um ar sensual. Edward estava muito mais alto do que eu, não que precisasse muito. Mas agora tinha a aparência de um atleta, não super musculoso, mas tinha seus músculos bem definidos e delineados pela sua camisa que se encontrava com alguns botões abertos por baixo da jaqueta de couro. Seus cabelos acobreados continuavam rebeldes, mas essa rebeldia que dava aquele toque sensual nele. Parecia que ele tinha saído direto de algum Studio de cinema. Muito mais lindo que eu imaginei que estaria, deveria fazer sucesso com as meninas.

Foi engraçado pensar nisso, por senti uma pontada de ciúmes. Eu gostava de ser a única com quem ele se dava tão bem como a irmã.

- V-você está.... hum... esplêndida Bella. – Disse com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

Eu corei muito com esse elogio, ele logo veio ao meu lado e pegou a mala das minhas mãos, e começou a puxar o carrinho com as outras duas. Ao contrario da minha melhor amiga, eu não era o tipo de pessoa exagerada com roupas, sapatos e etc. A maior parte da minha bagagem eram pequenas lembranças que trazia para meus pais e amigos.

Fomos indo em direção ao estacionamento do aeroporto, ambos calados. Eu só prestava atenção no chão, mas pela minha visão periférica via que Edward estava sempre olhando para mim.

Depois de muito tempo de silencio eu resolvi fazer alguma coisa pra quebra-lo, e também responder a algumas perguntas na minha cabeça.

- Por que Charlie não veio me buscar hoje? – Essa era só a primeira, mas a que mais me deixava confusa. Por que Charlie não veio me buscar, será que estava doente, ou aconteceu alguma coisa? A ultima vez que falei com ele por telefone, me aparecia que ele estava com muita saudades de mim. O que deixa o fato de ser Edward aqui no carro comigo, mais curioso.

- Ele tentou falar com você, mas acho que já tinha embarcado no avião. Ele teve uma emergência em outra cidade, e teve que ir viajar. Pediu a Carlise vir te buscar, mas eu me ofereci. – Ele êxito um pouco, franziu a testa fazendo uma cara de desgosto. – É tão ruim assim minha companhia?

- Lógico que não Edward. – De onde ele tinha tirado aquilo? Fiquei lembrando da ultima vez que conversamos.

/Flashback on

- ELE NÃO MERECE VOCÊ ISABELLA! – estávamos no meu quarto e Edward gritava comigo enquanto eu guardava minha roupas na mala, em cima da cama. Cada palavra que ele dizia me magoava mais e mais, e eu tentava inutilmente controlar as lagrimas que queriam a todo custo sair.

- NÃO SEI COMO PODE DIZER ISSO, ELE É SEU IRMÃO! – Respondi no mesmo tom que ele usava comigo, deixando a raiva me dominar para não cair chorando.

- Sempre soube disso, ele não serve pra você. Quantas vezes nos vimos ele fazer de tudo só pra levar uma menina pra cama? Quantas vezes você consolou uma colega sua no banheiro da escola, magoada por ele? Emmet Cullen só quer saber de brincar com as meninas... Ele nunca vai ser capaz de dar pra você o que realmente merece.

/Flashback off

Aquelas palavras me magoavam ainda hoje, tudo tinha acontecido depois que fui desprezada de novo por Emmet, e finalmente me decidi de ir para o Brasil. O que eu mais queria naquele momento era ir embora, sumir. Foi exatamente o que fiz.

- Sabe, eu tentei varias vezes falar com você. Mas você nunca me atendia, sempre pedi pra Alice me dizer como você estava. – Quando ele tentava me ligar eu fingia que não escutava o telefone, e não atendia. Não queria falar com ele, mas isso foi só nos primeiros meses, eu ainda tinha raiva das ultimas palavras que tínhamos trocado.

Continuei calada para saber o que ele queria dizer, e também fiquei remoendo o que tinha passado. Eu me arrependi de não te-lo atendido, ou dado noticias. Senti muita saudades de Edward Cullen, mas sempre fui meio orgulhosa para admitir.

- Bella, eu não vou me desculpar pelo que te falei. Ainda acho que Emmet não merece você, mas fui errado em querer te obrigar a aceitar minha opinião.

Eu ia corta-lo, mas ele não deixou

- Por favor, me deixe falar. – ele respirou fundo e continuou – Depois que você foi embora, e não me atendia minhas ligações, eu fiquei pensando. Não importa o que eu acho, importa o que você quer. Vou estar ao seu lado sempre, não importa o que aconteça. Me desculpa por ter perdido o controle daquela forma.

Fiquei feliz ao ouvir isso, eu sabia que ele era aquele companheiro para todas as horas. Leal e verdadeiro.

- Tudo bem, já passou. Senti muito sua falta. – Ele colocou a mão que ele tinha livre sobre a minha, e assim como ele me tocou no aeroporto parecia que uma corrente passa entre nós.

Ficamos mais um tempo calados, estávamos quase chegando em Forks. Ele estacionou seu carro na garagem dos Cullens. Percebi que tinham mais 4 carros maravilhosos, o Volvo prata de Edward que eu achava o lindo, era o mais modesto naquela garagem.

- Humm... Bella... Sei que está cansada... mas.... – Ele estava parecendo nervoso?

- Não!. – Eu disse entendendo o que ele queria dizer, pois sua cabeça apontava que deveríamos entrar em sua casa. Alice não podia ter feito isso comigo!... – ELA NÃO FEZ NENHUMA FESTINHA DE BOAS VINDAS NÃO É EDWARD! - As palavras saíram mais altas do que eu queria.

- Na verdade sim e não. – Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados, os bagunçando ainda mais. – Só temos nos aqui em casa, o Jasper deve estar pra chegar. E tem uma faixa e pizza pra você. – Disse dando um sorriso torto.

Essa era a "menos pior" das opções da minha cabeça, e finalmente ia conhecer Jasper.

- Tudo bem – Eu comecei a olhar meu reflexo no espelho para ver se estava muito pior do que eu imaginava.

- Você está linda, acredite em mim. – Assim que nossos olhares se encontraram nos dois desviamos.

- Então vamos? – Falei já ficando ao seu lado, esperando ele entrar para poder segui-lo.

- Bem vinda, querida! – Esme disse me dando um abraço bem apertado. Ela era como uma segunda mãe pra mim. Na verdade todos os Cullens eram praticamente uma família pra mim. – Sentimos tanto sua falta.

- Eu também tia, e obrigada – Ela não era minha tia de verdade, mas era uma forma carinhosa.

- Bem vinda Isabella, até que enfim você volto. – Carlise disse me dando um abraço também, não igual ao de Esme, o que Carlise era meio desajeitado.

- Obrigada Tio, Me chamem de Bella por favor. – Já comentei que amo quando fico vermelha? Pois bem... eu detestava de verdade isso!!!!.

- BELLA! BELLA! BELLA! ATÉ QUE EM FIM VOCÊ CHEGOUUUU! – Não precisei nem olhar na direção das escadas para saber que Alice vinha correndo por elas. – Você nunca mais vai ficar tão longe de mim, se você tiver que ir viajar! Eu vou junto.- Ela disse no meu ouvido, Edward que estava perto escutou. Ele revirou os olhos e começou a rir.

Carlise e Esme fizeram cara de quem estavam perdendo algum, mas não perguntaram também. Quando levantei minha cabeça, percebi que Emmet estava descendo as escadas também.

Ele sim tinha crescido muito, e tinha aquele corpo bem musculoso. Parecia um jogador de futebo americano, Seus cabelos ainda estava curtos como ele sempre usava, pretos. Seus olhos castanhos como o de Alice e Esme. Lindo, como nos meus sonhos.

- Nossa.....! Quem diria em Bella, se eu passe por você nunca que te reconheceria. – Emmet disse chegando perto de mim, ele me puxou num abraço bem apertado e sussurrou no meu ouvido. – Você está linda agora.

Eu fiquei contente com o elogio, mas ofendida também. Só agora eu era linda? Escutamos a campainha.

- Deve ser Jasper!. – Alice disse pulando até a porta.

- Você estão ligando ela no 220v? – Eu perguntei e todos riam. Ela sempre foi bastante elétrica, mas nunca tanto assim.

- É Bella, o que um o amor não faz né. – Ele disse com olhos sonhadores.

Aquele ciúmes volto de novo, estranho. Deixei ele passar de novo... Ele teria que me contar o que quis dizer com isso. Ah ia!.

Alice estava voltando de mãos dadas com um rapaz loiro, de olhos castanhos claros. Corpo um pouco menos musculoso que o Edward, mas não era nenhuma magrelo. Ele vinha com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

- Ahhhh! Então essa é sua querida amiga fujona. – Eu ia matar Alice. Ok! Respira ! Droga! To mais vermelha que antes.

- E você é o Jasper, preciso saber o que você pra ela ficar assim. – eu perguntei e recebi um pisão no meu pé de Alice.

Ficamos conversando enquanto comiamos pizza, depois Esme nos fez um café. Já estava tarde, eu precisava desfazer as malas, descançar no meu quarto e esperar Charlie me ligar.

- Aqui está ótimo, mas preciso ir embora. – e fui levantando.

- Ah Bella! Dorme aqui hoje vai. – Alice disse com olhos que deixariam aquele gatinho do Shrek com inveja.

- Lice não dá, preciso desfazer as malas, e esperar meu pai ligar. Dorme lá em casa! – Eu tinha tantas coisas pra conversa com ela, e perguntar.

- Posso pai... mãe? – E aqueles poderosos olhos imploraram a Esme e Carlise.

- Tudo bem, mas um dos meninos acompanha vocês. – Carlise disse, me despi deles.

- Eu vou – Fiquei congelada, era a voz de Emmet.

- Eu vou embora, prazer em conhecê-la Bella. – Jasper se despediu me dando um beijo no rosto, deu a mão para Emmet e Edward e foi em direção a porta com Alice.

- Vou pegar suas coisas no meu carro – Edward disse indo para a garagem.

- Vamos? – Ele disse pegando minha mão e fomos em direção a porta.

No caminho curto para minha casa comecei a lembrar dos meus antigos sonhos...

Eu com uma roupa de festa, ele de smoking. Voltando do baile, vindo até a porta da minha casa, e nos despedindo com um beijo apaixonado. Lógico que isso só ficou nos meus sonhos, até por que Isabella Sem Graça Swan não era capaz de chamar atenção de um cara como Emmet Sou o Melhor Cullen.

- Senti saudades de você enquanto esteve fora. - Eu queria acreditar no que ele estava dizendo, mas algum me dizia que ele estava só dizendo isso para "passar uma cantanda".

Eu não respondi, e abaixei os olhos na direção dos meus pés, notando como era interessante a forma com que eles se moviam. Chegamos na porta da minha casa, ele puxou levemente meu braço e levantou meu rosto.

- Não precisa ficar com vergonha de mim, sou o mesmo Emm de sempre Bella. - Esse era o problema, eu sabia como ele era. As palavras de Edward voltaram para minha cabeça.

Ele foi chegando perigosamente perto de mim, seu rosto ficando muito próximo do meu. Até que ele me beijou. Diferente do que eu sonhei tantas vezes, não senti aquele arrepio ou como se estivesse nas nuvens. Mas não era um beijo ruim.

Quando o beijo terminou, eu ainda tinha meus olhos fechados. Senti ele se afastando.

- Boa noite, Bella. - E foi saindo, indo em direção da porta da casa dele.

Nessa hora reparei em Alice que estava com um sorriso forçado no rosto, e Edward com uma mala de Alice, e na outra mão duas minhas. Mas o jeito com que ele me olhava, fez me sentir estranha.

Sim, eu corei bastante. Aquele era meu primeiro beijo e tinha sido presenciado pelos meus dois melhores amigos, era estranho.

Acorda Bella, você acabou de ser beijada pelo cara dos seus sonhos!!!!.... Eu realmente estava sorrindo pelo que tinha acontecido a alguns minutos atrás, mas algum não era totalmente o que eu esperava.

- Vou deixar as malas no seu quarto Bella. - Edward disse passando por mim, sem nem me olhar. Não entendi o que eu tinha feito.

- Pelo jeito, alguém conseguiu o que tanto queria hen. - Alice falou colocando seu braço dentro do meu, ela tentava parecer animada mas não conseguia mentir para mim.

- O que eu fiz de errado pra você e o Edward.- Refiz tudo que tinha feito desde que desembarquei do avião mentalmente, e não conseguia entender o que tinha feito para os dois estarem tão estranhos comigo.

- Depois que Edward sair conversamos - Alice sussurrou pra mim.

Entramos na minha casa, subimos a escada para meu quarto. Assim que entrei nele, não acreditei no que eu vi.

- O QUE É ISSO?

N/A: Muitoooooo obrigada a todas as reviews, amei a todas... Só não vou responder uma por uma se não demora... como estou indo na casa do namorado, resolvi postar bem rápido. Amanha vou responder para cada uma de vocês. E vou tentar postar o próximo (que já tenho quase pronto) o mais rápido possível.

Deixem-me REVIEWSSSS... s2


	3. Avisandooo

Avisandooo...

Gente seu que estou sumidona... mas realmente minha imaginação estava meio limitada;... mas já estou quase acabando de escrever mais um Capitulo de Feeling Good, assim que acabar vou escrever Magic of Love. Pretendo posta a primeira hoje a noite ainda... só me falta revisar o capitulo.

Obrigada pelas reviews!... vou responde-las também!.

Super beijossss


	4. Capitulo 3 Bella me morda!

**Capitulo 3 -**

**Bella me morda!**

Eu pensei que estava subindo para meu quarto, mas certamente errei de casa. Aquele não era meu quarto, ou eu estava sonhando acordada.

Ele parecia muito mais amplo que antes, talvez pelos novos moveis e a forma com que eles estavam dispostos agora.

As paredes eram brancas, e somente em cima da grande cama de casal tinha uma faixa em roxo, onde na parte de traz tinha duas linhas em preto com luze. Escolha de alguma que me conhecia muiito bem, adoro ler meus livros deitada na minha cama. Na lateral tinham alguns quadros com flores, e do outro lado da cama uma pequena estante com meus livros favoritos. Do outro lado, de frente para os quadros tinha uma mesa onde tinha meu computador, e agora um telefone. Ao lado da porta que eu estava entrando tinha um armário com as portas em vários tons de roxo, combinando harmoniosamente com o restante do quarto.

(Foto do quarto no meu perfil)

- Eu não acredito que esse seja meu quarto. Quem fez isso!? - Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer depois de olhar cada detalhe, como algumas fotos que estavam na estante, e o grande leão que tinha na minha cama.

- Gostou Bella?? - Alice pulou animada, concerteza tinha seu dedo nessa história.

Percebi que Edward estava de costas para nos, com a porta da sacada aberta olhando provavelmente seu quarto, que era de frente ao meu. Resolvi desviar o olhar.

- Divino Alice!. Foi você que fez isso?

- Foi sim! É meu presente de boas vindas. Eu falei com Charlie, e disse que seu quarto era infantil demais pra você. E ele me autorizou a mudar da forma que eu quisesse, já que ele tem péssimo gosto para decoração.

Escutei Edward tossir, nos duas nos viramos e vimos ele olhando para gente agora.

- Ok! ok! - Alice disse olhando para Edward e levantando as mãos, como se estivesse se rendendo. - Edward ajudou.

- Eu só ajudei??? - Edward falou rindo.

- Tá bom! Você ajudou muitão!... Feliz agora Edward?

- Perfeitamente.

Eu olhei para ela sem entender nada do que eles estavam falando.

- Edward pintou e colocou os moveis no lugar. - Alice percebendo que eu não estava entendo, resolveu esclarecer as coisas.

- Ficou liiiiiiiiiiindo - E abracei bem forte minha amiga que tanto senti saudades. - Obrigada, Alice!

Assim que me separei dela eu dei um sorriso para Edward.

- Obrigada também Edward.

Foi ai que ele me deu um daqueles sorrisos de lado, isso concerteza deve deixar as mulheres sem folego. E tive que admitir, eu também estava.

Quando olhei para o lado, Alice não estava la.

- Vou ligar para o Jasper, esqueci de avisar dos planos para amanha. - Ouvi ela gritar, provavelmente no andar de baixo. Mas por que ela desceu para ligar se eu tinha agora um telefone no quarto?

Provavelmente ela queria um pouco de privacidade para conversa com o namorado, lógico.

- Apesar de ter ajudado Alice com o quarto, esse não foi meu presente de boas vindas para você.

HÃ!? Como assim, ele também tinha um presente pra mim? Os dois sabiam que eu odiava presentes, odiava festas e principalmente atenção demais. Grande parte por eu ser um desastre em duas pernas, e também por ser tímida.

- Eu não estou acreditando Edward Cullen.... Você não me comprou nada não é? - Fechei os olhos frustrada, eu sabia que ele tinha comprado. Edward adorava me dar presente desde que eramos pequenos, ele dizia que eu era como sua irmãzinha e que merecia ser "paparicada".

- Lógico que comprei. - Ele disse olhando o enorme leão de pelúcia, e enfrente a ele tinha uma caixinha embrulhada com um papel vermelho.

(Foto do leão de pelúcia no meu perfil)

- Foi você que escolheu esse ursinho? - Ele era realmente muito fofinho.

- Não é um urso Bella, achei que notaria a diferença. - Foi ai que ele me olhou triste, como seu eu tivesse esquecido de alguma coisa.

Ele ficou um tempo só olhando para mim, e eu me esforçando em lembrar o que estava perdendo. Como uma luz acendendo na minha cabeça me lembrei do que ele estava falando. Desde sempre Edward tinha esse cabelo bagunçado, eu e Alice viviamos chamando ele de leãozinho por causa da "juba".

Como minha mãe dizia eu era um livro aberto, e Edward abriu um enorme sorriso quando notou que eu estava me lembrando da nossa infância.

- É só um presente para você lembrar de mim um pouco, só pra variar.

Coisa infantil, mas eu amei. Lógico que eu nunca esqueci dele, e senti uma enorme falta dele. Sem conseguir me conter muito me joguei em cima dele. Como ele nele não esperava essa minha atitude, caiu pra trás. Mesmo assim ele me segurou bem forte na cintura, e acabei caindo sobre ele na minha cama. Ficamos assim um bom tempo, um olhando nos olhos do outro, eu sentia cada parte do corpo de Edward em baixo do meu. E cada vez tinha mais e mais vontade de me aproximar daquele par de olhos verde brilhante.

- Tudo bem est.... - Escutei Alice entrando no quarto, parecia que a bolha que estávamos tinha estourado. Olhei para o lado e vi Alice dando meia volta, não querendo nos atrapalhar. Mas não estávamos fazendo nada, só tinhamos caido oras. Fui me levantando, ficando totalmente vermelha.

- Onde você vai Alice. - Eu disse tentando não olhar nos olhos acusadores dela, que estavam brilhando.

- Não queria atrapalhar vocês, podem voltar onde estavam. - Ela disse entre risos.

- Bella só tropeçou Lice. - Edward disse assim que percebeu que eu estava desconfortável com a situação.

- Isso que eu acho de querer ser minha cunhada - Não acreditei no que escutei, mas ela tinha razão.

Fui pega mais cedo aos beijos com Emmet, *acorda Bella*. E agora em cima do seu irmão favorito, e na minha cama. Que maneira mais elegante de começar sua volta hen Bella.

- Chega Alice. - Fiquei mais boba ainda quando percebi o tom de Edward, será que ele achou ruim o que ela tinha pensado de nos dois? ou ele estava magoado ainda por causa do acontecido mais cedo com Emmet?

- Desculpem, mas escapou - Reparei no olhar severo que Edward lançava para Alice, seja lá o motivo ele realmente estava bravo.

- Bom! ainda tenho meu presente para abrir, se não se importarem - Em um estado normal eu nunca faria isso, mas precisava fazer alguma coisa para melhorar o clima tenso que estava.

Fui em direção ao meu leãozinho, peguei a pequena caixa nas minhas mãos. Fui tirando o papel, e acabei por cortar meu dedo. Cortar o dedo com papel não doe muito, mas irrita por que fica ardido.

- Dr. Ela vai precisar de curativos para o dedo - Alice brincava com o fato de Edward estar fazendo medicina, ele revirou os olhos.

- Na proxima eu te dou sem o papel. - Ele já tinha uma caixinha de primeiro socorros na mão, de onde ele tinha tirado? Não faço idéia. - Deixa eu ver isso Bella.

Ele foi pegando minha mão e analisando meu dedo.

-Até parece que nunca me machuquei mais que isso. É só um corte com papel - Disse bufando.

- Que se não limpado e tomado o devido cuidado pode infeccionar e ser bem pior.

- Quer uma agulha dr. - Alice chorava de tanto que ria da cena.

- Alice, você me paga por estar se divertindo as minhas custas hoje. - Ameacei a baixinha.

Ela simplesmente arqueou a sombrancelha. Edward limpou onde estava com algumas gotas de sangue, e colocou um band-aid.

Voltei minha atenção a caixa do meu lado na cama. Edward a pegou e abriu o embrulho para facilitar as coisas.

- Tem certeza que estou fora de perigo agora?

- Perigo é seu segundo nome Bella. - E os dois começaram a dar altas gargalhadas.

Resolvi não fazer comentário sobre isso, e voltei a atenção ao meu presente.

Era um celular, e pela caixa era um daqueles super moderninhos e concerteza caro.

- Não acredito, vocês dois são insanos. - Era muito lindo mesmo o celular, fui abrindo e vi que Edward tinha deixado pronto para usar, já com a bateria no lugar, e tudo mais.

- Digamos que é uma modernização para nosso radinho. - Assim que ele comentou isso, me virei para onde agora era a prateleira de livros, onde eu deixava nosso radinho.

Esse radinho era um Walk-talk que eu e Edward tinhamos desde crianças. Sempre ficavamos conversando com ele, principalmente quando ele entrava de castigo e ficava trancado no quarto.

- Você pode me ligar com esse celular de qualquer lugar a qualquer hora, e ficar quanto tempo quiser falando comigo.

- Isso, ai eu teria de vender minha alma pra pagar a conta. - Edward passou as mãos pelo cabelo e riu.

- Você não terá nada na conta se só ligar pra mim com esse celular, é como se fossem nosso Walk-Talk.

Hum, entendi. Gostei disso, ia ser legal pentelhar ele o tempo todo de qualquer lugar. Dei um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Eu realmente tinha gostado dos presentes... Acho que eu estava mesmo mudando.

- Agora, vou deixa-las para a noite de meninas. - Ele deu um beijo nas bochechas de Alice. E virou pra mim, percebi que ele estava em dúvida se me dava um beijo também ou se despedia a distância.

- Tudo bem Edward, eu não mordo. - Ele iriu do meu comentário.

- Se bem que se você quiser me morder eu deixo. - Ele disse bem baixo para que só eu escutasse, antes de me dar um beijo na bochecha também. Meu Deus o que era isso, eu estava completamente arrepiada.

- Então tchau Edward... - Mas minha voz saiu meio rouca, sem eu conseguir controlar.

Assim que Edward saiu pela porta la embaixo, Alice se virou para mim. Ela estava com as mãos na cintura.

- Tá abalando os irmãos Cullens, vamos acabar tendo uma guerra entre os dois em Bella.

- Não fala besteira Alice, Edward só me considera como irmã dele, e eu também. Já Emmet!... Acredita que ele me beijou!!!!! - Estava parecida com Alice empolgada!... Pulava muito. - Ele me beijou... ele me beijou... ele me beijou... - Eu cantarolava enquanto dava pulinhos e batia as mãos.

- Depois dizem que eu sou ligada no 220v. Pés no chão Bella, ele te beijou... mas e agora? - Ela parecia estar com a resposta vital dessa pergunta, mas queria que eu adivinhasse.

- Como assim e agora? Vou esperar ele me convidar para sair algumas vezes, e depois ele me pedir em namoro. - Isso era obvio.

- Foi o que eu pensei, desculpa cortar seu barato. Mas Emmet está te vendo como uma conquista, e não um amor para se ter ao lado. Não se iluda baby, ele só vai querer aproveitar. E se você quer isso, tudo bem.. aproveite também. - Ela foi falando enquanto pegava alguma coisa em sua bolsa.

Será que ele pensa assim? Eu sabia que sim, mas gostava de pensar que ele queria algum mais comigo. Mas também quem iria se importa com a mulher comum que eu sou, nunca tive nada de especial para chamar a atenção. Não só dele como de nenhum outro homem.

- HEY!. Nada de desanimo amiga!!!!... Hoje é noite das garotas... Vamos colocar a fofoca em dia.

Assim passamos o resto da noite, vendo filmes românticos dando muitas risadas. Alice me contou sobre seu namorado, sobre como seus irmãos eram assediados pelas mulheres. E fomos dormir... mas antes de pegar no sono me lembrei do que Alice tinha dito quando Edward ainda estava aqui "...Vou ligar para o Jasper, esqueci de avisar dos planos para amanha..." O que será que essa baixinha está aprontando... Será que Emmet vai me chamar pra sair amanha?

* * *

**N/A**: Demorei pakas dessa vez né meninas? Desculpa, fui viajar e pensei que a internet estaria funcionando, tinha até levado meu notebook, mas não rolou... Bom espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. E assim que ficar pronto o próximo eu posto também.

Respostas das Reviews

**Re Lane Cullen**: Amei saber que você está amando!!!.. Brigada!

**bruna carmo**: Também acho a Bella burra, não que Emmet seja de se jogar fora... Mas fala sérioooo... quem tem Edward não pensa em mais nenhum homem neh!

**-Granger**: tá ai a continuação!

**Dani Cullen.94**: Opa|!!!!... to adorando!!!...

**Pussycat Cullen**: HahAHHAhA, não é responder a review... eu vo bolando a fic geralmente quando to indo dormir... mas vou mudando muito de idéia... Vou tentar mais rápido dessa vez.

**Mandiiiz**: SUA SEM VERGONHA!... DESNATURADA! ME ABANDONOUUUU T.T....brincadeira... sabe que te amo né florzinha s2... mato sua curiosidade!?! Espero que goste =*

**Veronique**: Ele não eh cafajeste.... pensa só ... ele não se declara paras meninas... elas que se iludem sozinhassss... tipo a Bella... Mas ele não é mal .

**My Odd World'**: brigadão!.

**Elen C.**: brigada Também!

**LoirahCullen**: Mais um Brigada xD

Gente... é isso!... Super beijinhosss... e me animem deixando** Reviews**!!!....


	5. Capitulo 4 Parque das Indecisões

Capitulo 4 - Parque das Indecisões

Não me lembro muito bem o que tinha sonhado naquela noite, mas sabia que era alguma coisa bastante agradável.

Fui despertando do meu sono e me espreguiçando na cama, esfreguei os olhos com as mãos. Como minha nova cama era enorme, falei para Alice dormir comigo nela. Olhei onde ela deveria estar, mas o lugar estava vazio. Olhei o relógio e marcava 9:13 am.

Fui levantando e indo em direção ao banheiro, liguei o chuveiro deixando a água esquentar um pouco. Tomei meu banho demoradamente, escovei os dentes, tentei dar um jeito no meu cabelo. Quando sai do banheiro reparei que tinha uma roupa já separada para vestir... Coisas de Alice. Me troquei rapidamente, e desci as escadas. A Televisão estava, provavelmente Alice estava me esperando no sofá.

- Bom dia Alice

- Bom Dia Bella, to te esperando pra irmos tomar café... - Ela se virou com um lindo sorriso nos lábios, já desligando a tv. Pulou sobre os próprios pés. - Vamos?

- Como assim? Alice, explica... Não vamos tomar café da manha aqui? E por que estou usando uma roupa incomum para uma estadia tranqüila na minha casa, vamos para algum lugar? - Eu estava vestindo uma das minha calças Jeans escura, uma blusa verde musgo que tinha um decote "quadrado", o que realçava o pouco seio que eu tinha. Logo abaixo do busto ele tinha um enfeite de metal que parecia duas linhas delicadas se entrelaçando e o restante da blusa ficava mais soltinha. Coloquei minha sapatinhas pretas.

- Humm... a roupa ficou adorável em você. Quem diria que Isabella Swan teria renovado seu armário. Quem te viu, quem te vê Bella.

Lógico que fiquei corada com esse elogio.

- Obrigada. Mas você ainda não respondeu minhas outras perguntas. - Respondi colocando minhas mãos na cintura, tentando fazer cara de brava. Estava impaciente pela resposta, por que essa baixinha estava aprontando alguma.

- Não, vamos tomar café na minha casa. Esme deixou tudo preparado antes de sair pra fazer compras. Essa sua roupa maravilhosa, é de passeio. E sim vamos a algum lugar, estamos indo ao novo parque de diversões la em Port Angeles.

OK, respira Bella. Café da manha na casa dos cullens, e depois parque de diversões. Não pode ser tão ruim assim, e outra você quer passar a tarde com seus amigos.

- E quem vai para esse parque de diversões?

- O pessoal de sempre, eu, você, Jazz, os agora rivais irmãos Cullens. - Ela dizia em um tom de brincadeira.

- Para com isso Alice, se não vou ficar trancada em casa. Já disse que não tem rivalidade nenhuma. E seus irmãos são areia demais pro meu fusquinha, por que nem caminhãozinho é. - Fiz cara feia, e bico como ela fazia quando estava brava.

- OMG! Você aprendeu comigo isso não é!?!?! - Ela gritava e ria ao mesmo tempo. - Adorei adorei adorei... deixa só o Jazz ver isso!

E ela me arrastou pra fora de casa me puxando pelo braço. Entramos pela porta de sua casa e fomos em direção da cozinha, Emmet já estava de pé fazendo alguma coisa no liquidificador.

- Bom dia amores da minha vida... - Ele disse dando um enorme sorriso, não era igual de Edward, mas deixava a mostra suas covinhas que eu tanto achava fofas.

- Bom dia Emmet - Dissemos juntas enquanto nos sentávamos na mesa.

A mesa que estava cheia de coisas, sucos, frutas e tudo que se imaginava. Menos café. Justamente o que tinha me viciado no Brasil, já que eles adoram café. Bateu aquela saudades dos amigos que fiz no Brasil.

- Droga, cheguei tarde. - Edward reclamou entrando todo molhado pela porta. Provavelmente saiu de casa mais cedo e não levou guarda-chuvas e na volta se molhou todo.

- Tá parecendo um pitinho molhado Eward - Emmet ria da cara do irmão.

- Bom dia Lice, Bella. E oi para você também Emmet - Ele disse dando aquele sorriso.

- Eu deveria ter dado ouvidos a mamãe, ela disse pra eu ir de carro. Mas eu queria andar um pouco. - Edward disse tirando seu casaco pesado, e secando os cabelos com uma toalha que provavelmente sua mãe já tinha deixado separada.

- É deveria mesmo ouvi-lá. Mas onde você foi logo cedo? - Alice perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada e a mão na cintura. Isso era uma bronca?

- Bom dona Alice... eu fui buscar café pra gente, como eu sabia que a dona Bella deve ter se acostumado com o café do Brasil resolvi conhecer a nova Starbucks que abriu e comprar café. hummm... deixa eu ver - Ele disse colocando a grade com vários copos na mesa. - French Roast, pra baixinha. Caffè Verona, é meu. EEEE... Brazil Ipanema Bourbon para a Bella.

- Meu maninho é prestativo hen, sorte de quem pescar esse peixe - Alice disse e me olhando estranho.

- To ficando com ciúmes - Emmet fez um bico lindo.

- Não gosta de café Emmet? - Achei estranho Edward não ter trazido café para ele.

- Não, eu gosto. Mas prefiro tomar uma boa vitamina de manha.

- Ele está tentando fortalecer os músculos para ganhar de mim nas lutas, mas já disse que é questão de estratégia - Edward disse bem baixo, e nos duas rimos.

- O que? Perdi alguma piada? - Emmet olhou para Edward e provavelmente entendeu o por que estávamos rindo. - Ah não cara, de novo a brincadeira da luta. Eu já te disse não tem chance de ganhar alguma coisa de mim. Quiser fazer uma posta....

Nossa... eles ainda gostavam de fazer apostas, desde pequeno os dois viviam apostando tudo.

- Opa, cheguei na hora da aposta! - Jasper entrou na casa indo na direção da Alice.

- Bom dia lindinha - Ele disse dando um selinho nela, tão fofo.

- Bom dia amor - Ela respondeu depois do beijo.

- Ah você não vão começar logo cedo né? Se quiserem tem quartos la em cima, só não fazer muito barulho.

- Cala boca Emmet - Os dois disseram juntos e começaram a rir.

Parecia cena de algum seriado de TV, a família perfeita, os amigos perfeitos. Ou quase, só faltava aquele carinho trocado por Alice e Jasper ser trocado entre eu e Emmet.

- Planeta Terra para Bella. - Edward estava me chamando quando acordei do pequeno mundo de Bella, era assim que eu falava quando ficava viajando nos meus sonhos.

- Oi, desculpa - Eu respondi ficando vermelha.

-Adoro quando você fica toda corada - Esse foi Emmet, que estava se sentando ao meu lado.

- Como foi la no Brasil - Edward voltou a chamar minha atenção se sentando do meu outro lado. Estávamos de frente para Alice e Jasper.

Comecei contato como tinha sido, como era diferente os costumes dos Brasileiros para nos americanos. Os lugares que visitei, as praias, parques e tudo mais. Que eu tinha aprendido bastante a falar português.

- Olha que horas são, temos que ir logo se não vamos perder toda a diversão. - Dizia uma Alice mais empolgada que o normal.

Arrumamos toda a cozinha para não dar trabalho para Esme. Íamos para a garagem, quando Jasper chamou nossa atenção.

- Vamos com meu carro novo, aproveitando que já está na porta mesmo.

Chegamos do lado de fora e eu puder ver o carro novo de Jasper. Era lindo, mas eu não fazia idéia do nome do carro.

- É o novo Honda MDX não é? - Edward perguntou, ele adorava carros.

- Vai aposentar sua moto? - Emmet disse se aproximando do carro.

- Não, mas eu precisava de um carro. Alice vivia reclamando que o capacete estragava seu cabelo, a jaqueta amassava a sua roupa quando íamos sair. Então resolvi comprar o carro.

- Ele é lindo Jazz, eu disse que esse azul ia ficar perfeito nele! - Ela pulava de alegria.

Jasper abriu a porta para Alice entrar ao lado do passageiro. E Edward abriu a porta de trás para mim, Emmet foi para o outro lado.

Fiquei sentada entra Emmet e Edward,

Durante todo o caminho Edward se manteve completamente calado, parecia que ele prestava atenção na paisagem. Mas uma hora ou outra eu percebia que estava atento a qualquer movimento meu. Droga, eu tava prestando atenção demais nele também.

Emmet ao meu lado não parava de falar. Fazendo piadas, comentários em algumas horas até cantando as músicas com Alice. Isso me deixava bastante intrigada, como eram irmãos e tão diferentes.

Chegamos no parque, e aproveitamos quase todos os brinquedos. Ora eu dividia o carrinho com Emmet, ora com Edward.

Tínhamos acabado de comer um lanche, e resolvemos ir para uma area que não tinha aqueles brinquedos que fariam qualquer um vomitar. Chegamos em frente a um "tiro ao alvo", os meninos já estavam pagando suas fichas. Primeiro a jogar foi Jasper, mas ele para a infelicidade de Alice não conseguiu ganhar o ursinho que era o maior premio.

- Eu queria muito aquele ursinho, mas não tem problema amor. - Ela disse para Jasper, que tinha se desculpado por não ter ganho o presente.

Segundo foi Emmet, que ganhou o tal ursinho. Ele me deu de presente, e me surpreendeu bastante.

- Para uma mocinha linda passar a noite abraçada. - Mal sabia ele que meus braços já tinha dono, e não trocaria o Juba (nome do meu leão) por aquele ursinho, aquele concerteza ficaria na prateleira de livros.

- Brigada Emmet - Eu disse dando um beijo na sua bochecha, mas quando estava chegando perto ele virou o rosto encostando nossos lábios. Fiquei totalmente vermelha com isso, e sem querer olhei em direção ao Edward, este tinha um olhar frustrado.

Logo depois Edward foi jogar, e também ganhou o ursinho. Ele o pegou e veio vindo na minha direção, eu estava esperando ele me dar também o urso. Será que era mesmo como Alice tinha dito? Os irmãos Cullens estavam me disputando?

Isso era ridículo, eu era sem graça demais para ter eles dois atrás de mim.

Com uma frustração que foi provavelmente aparente, Edward passou direto por mim. Olhei para atrás para ver quem iria ganhar o ursinho. Eu não sabia por que, mas não gostaria de outra pessoa ganhando alguma coisa entregou discretamente a Jasper, enquanto Alice ia até uma barra perto comprar pipoca.

- Você acabou de tentar de novo, e ganhou - Eu escutei Edward falar bem baixo para Jasper.

- Valeu cara - Ele respondeu igualmente baixo.

Uau, ele estava dando o urso para Jasper agradar sua irmã. Isso me deixou totalmente comovida.

Alice estava voltando quando viu o ursinho nas mãos de Jasper, ela acelerou o passo e praticamente se jogou no colo de Jasper.

- NÃO ACREDITO MEU AMOR, VOCÊ PEGOU UM PRA MIM. - Ela gritou enquanto dava vários beijos nele, que corou sem graça. Todos que estavam em volta olharam o casal, e aquela cena linda.

- Por que você mesmo não deu a ela cara - Emmet disse para Edward, e como Alice estava longe não escutou.

- Shhh! Um dia você vai entender Emmet. - Foram as únicas palavras de Edward.

- Próximo brinquedo é a Roda Gigante! - Alice vinha saltitando...

- A não Alice, vão vocês vou ficar esperando aqui. - Eu não sabia explicar, não tinha medo de altura. Mas odiava e morria de medo da Roda Gigante.

Olhando ela de baixo era bastante assustadora, ela era bastante alta. Como já estava escuro ela ficava em uma cor só, deixando-a linda. As cabines eram cobertas, porém as laterais eram abertas.

-Sem essa Bella, você vai. Se não me engano é a vez de Edward não é?

- Droga, eu queria ver a cara dela la em cima de medo!... - Emmet disse emburrado já entrando na cabine, que já tinha uma garota.

- podem ir na frente - Jasper disse, abraçando Alice por trás.

Eu e Edward não tínhamos muita escolha. Então entrei na cabine e me sentei, Edward se sentou ao meu lado. Abaixou a trava, e me mostrou que estavam bem presas. Estava aliviada de ir com ele, por que Emmet concerteza ia ficar me zuando.

- Não precisa ter medo Bella, to aqui. Não vai acontecer nada. - Edward disse me olhando nos olhos e colocando sua mão por cima da minha. Senti mais uma vez aquela corrente elétrica por nossos corpos, e ao mesmo tempo aliviada com as palavras dele.

A roda deu um tranco e começou a andar, parando sempre para alguém subir. Quando estávamos la em cima, eu não pude deixar de reparar, a vista era maravilhosa. Dava para ver todo o parque e uma parte do mar. Conseguia ver as crianças correndo e dando gargalhadas la em baixo, um casal de velhinhos que estavam admirando a paisagem de mãos dadas na pracinha. Fui consciente da mão quente de Edward em cima da minha, me virei e percebi que ele estava me olhando.

- Sabe, aquele ursinho eu teria dado para você. Mas como Emmet já tinha te dado um, e Alice queria tanto.... - Ele começou a se explicar para mim.

- Não Edward, foi muito lindo o que você fez. E ainda ajudou Jasper, foi um ato muito bondoso que você fez.

Comecei a prestar atenção nos seus lábios, senti que estávamos nos inclinando um para perto do outro. Concerteza iríamos nos beijar, comecei a desejar isso.

Até que sentimos mais um tranco. Percebemos que o carinho tinha parado, e tínhamos que descer. Nos afastamos meio constrangidos, e reparei que Emmet estava prestando bastante atenção em nós.

Depois disso fiquei sem coragem de olhar para Edward, era estanho o súbito desejo de beijá-lo. Nem quando esperava o beijo de Emmet, eu tinha sentido aquilo.

Alice também tinha percebido que alguma coisa tinha acontecido entre eu e Edward, mas não comentou nada.

Quando estávamos voltando para o estacionamento Alice muito delicadamente chegou perto de mim, e disse bem baixo.

- Você vai me explicar o que aconteceu hoje, quando for dormir em casa. E isso não é um pedido Bella.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, ela já estava entrando no carro de Jasper. Mais uma vez Edward abriu a porta pra mim, eu entrei agradecendo. Emmet já estava sentando no mesmo lugar que tínhamos vindo de manha. E antes que Edward entrasse no carro ele chegou perto e me disse.

- Quero falar com você Bella, posso te acompanhar até a porta da sua casa quando chegarmos?

N/A: To adorando escrever essa Fic!... Parece que vejo as cenas na minha cabeça... *-*

Vocês também tem vontade de enforca a Bella? Serio!... eu tenho!

Quero agradecer pelas reviews!... To adorando!!!... Brigadão pessoas!!

Espero que tenham curtido o capitulo.

Paloma Mary Von Underwood: Acho que dessa vez não demorei pra atualizar né?! Também espero!... Não que Emmet não seja fofo e etc... Mas Ed é o numero da Bella !!!

Re Lane Cullen: Vai ser o presente que vou pedir pro meu namorado! Hahahah... Faça suas apostas!!!.. Quem ganha a guerra???

Marii: Espero que ame esse também.

Loirahcullen: Ahhh Fofinho é o Emmet e o Jasper... Edward é perfeito xD hahaha

Hinata Weasley: Brigada!!!... Você viu né... ela chegou, chegando como diz meu irmão.... to pensando em mandar um par de óculos pra ela hahaha. Beijo!

bruna Carmo: Florrrr como você mesmo disse... EU LÁ HEN!!!... ia mostra pra ele como se deve usar a cama.. AHAHhAHhhA... =P

-Granger: Ele é lindinho!!!... Essa juba dele foi 10... Gosto do nome do Leão?! Hahaha

Angel Cullen McFellou: Olha... eu espero e to torcendo que sim.. Mas se por acaso ela não se ligar, acho que tem uma lista ai que adoraria ajudar o Ed a esquecer ela!..

*Me incluindo na lista!*

Bom isso ai!... E me façam felizes... (e escrever mais rápido!!!) deixem uma review!!!!!...

Beijokinhas


	6. Capitulo 5 Faz de Conta

**_Capitulo 5 – Faz de Conta!_**

Estávamos na estrada indo para casa, mas como todos estavam com fome resolvemos dar uma para na lanchonete de Forks.

Sentamos os cinco em uma mesa próximo ao balcão de atendimento. Alice e Jasper sentaram-se lado a lado, eu e Edward na frente deles, e Emmet do meu lado mas entre eu e Alice.

- EDWARD! - Todos que estavam na mesa pularam com o grito. Edward ficou vermelho e tenso.

- Oi Tânia. - Ele respondeu chegando mais perto de mim.

Ele se abaixou bem próximo do meu ouvido e sussurrou, isso fez todos os pelos do meu corpo ficar em pé.

- Vou precisar da sua ajuda aqui. - Eu assenti com a cabeça, até por não conseguir pensar direito com nossa repentina aproximação.

Ele passou os braços por cima dos meus ombros, e todos na mesa olharam estranho pra gente. Alice tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto. E a tal Tânia fazia uma cara de nojo.

-O que você quer pedir amor? - Edward disse olhando pra mim, percebi o desconforto da Tânia ao meu lado. - Ah Tânia, esqueci de apresentar, Essa é minha namorada, a Bella.

- Oi. - Eu disse com um sorriso amarelo. Eu não estava entendendo nada, por que Edward estava me fazendo fingir ser sua namorada, percebi o sorriso sem vergonha da atendente pra ele. Mas ela era deslumbrante, apesar do pequeno ciúmes no meu peito, não entendia por que Edward parecia não querer nada com ela.

Ela tinha um cabelo de dar inveja, loiro um pouco a baixo dos ombros. Um corpo escultural, que era bem modelado pelo uniforme que tinha uma saia bastante justa, deixando a mostra suas pernas que eram realçadas pela sandalha alta. Ela era deslumbrante, ao contrario de mim.

Ela nem se deu ao trabalho de me cumprimentar.

- O que vocês vão querer? - Ela cuspiu as palavras.

- Um x-burger e um Milk-Shake de morango? - Perguntei olhando para o Edward. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, e fez uma cara de quem iria aprontar.

- Vou querer um x-burger também, mas mal passado por favor. E um shake grande de morango com dois canudos - Ele deu seu sorriso torto pra ela, que ficou um tempo deslumbrada olhando pra ele.

Jasper deu uma tosida de leve, disfarçando uma risada. Parece que isso fez aquela loira acorda pra vida.

- X-Bacon pra mim, mal passado também - Eca, como homens conseguiam comer coisas mal passada, era nojento. - e uma Coca também.

- Vou querer uma salada e filé grelhado, suco de laranja sem açúcar.- Nem preciso comentar de quem foi esse pedido, Alice e suas manias de comer pouco para não engorda.

- 2 X-tudo e uma cerveja - Eu sabia que ele comia bastante, mais dois x-tudo era incrível.

A moça anotou tudo e saiu para fazer os pedidos.

- O que foi isso Edward? - Foi Emmet perguntando, ele parecia bravo com o irmão.

- Não acredito que ela ainda te enche Edward, ela não se liga não?. - Alice disse rindo da cara do Emmet.

- Vou explicar, essa é a Tânia. Nos conhecemos na festa do Mike, no ano que a Bella foi embora. - Ele me olhou triste? - Nos ficamos naquela noite, mas eu estava um pouco fora de mim, se é que vocês me entende.

- Pera ai, você catou aquela gostosa, numa festa que nem eu sabia, e ainda estava bêbado. Cara onde eu estava nessa hora? - Emmet olhou indignado o irmão.

- Você tinha ido viajar. Bom desde então, ela não pode me ver que fica se jogando em cima, já cansei de explicar que não quero nada com ELA. - Oh, agora ele olhou pra mim. - Desculpa Bella, mas eu não agüentava mais ela me irritando. Desculpa.

Ele abaixou o olhar.

- Tudo bem Edward, eu não ligo. - Eu estava sendo sincera, não me incomodava em ajudado. Ainda mais com uma garota dessas se jogando pra cima dele. Só de imaginar ele se agarrando com ela, grrr. Eu não gostava.

Depois de um tempo e muitas risadas, Tânia voltou trazendo nossos pedidos. Eu estava vermelha, por que Edward tinha forçado um pouco a barra, e pedido um shake para dividirmos feito dois namoradinhos apaixonados.

- Tudo bem que eu estou te ajudando, mas você forçou com o pedido hen. - Eu sussurrei para ninguém mais escutar. Edward deu uma risada baixa.

-Já que vou pro inferno mesmo, tenho que aproveitar o máximo que posso. - Ele me deu um sorriso inocente, que eu bem sabia, de inocente não tinha nada.

Percebi que mesmo quando Tânia não estava no salão anotando pedidos e me lançando um olhar mortal (*Lembrar de nunca mais andar sozinha próximo a esse restaurante*), Edward estava sempre me fazendo carinho com a mão que estava por cima do meu ombro. Apesar do constrangimento inicial, eu me acostumei a dividir o shake. Mas nunca me acostumaria com seus carinhos, algumas vezes eu ficava só sentindo sua mão quente, aproveitando o máximo que podia também.

Eu estava começando a pensar bem nas coisas, Eu gostava de Emmet, mas me sentia completa e protegida com Edward. Isso não era o natural, mas sentia que sempre poderia contar com Edward não portasse o que acontecesse. E tinha essa estranha sensação de eletricidade que passava por meu corpo cada vez que ele me tocava. O beijo que Emmet me deu, o quase beijo com Edward na roda gigante, a cena da minha cama, agora quando ele passou os braços por mim. Não podia ser, mas acho que estou me apaixonando pelo meu melhor amigo, e irmão do cara que eu achava que gostava. Isso já estava confuso até pra mim.

Resolvi deixar esses pensamentos de lado.

Depois de fechar a conta, eu e Edward fomos em direção ao carro de mãos dadas, eu estava gostando desse contato. Sentia a mão quentinha dele, os nossos dedos entrelaçados, e ele ainda me fazia pequenos carinhos na mão. Meu estomago parecia ter borboletas.

Como sempre ele abriu a porta do carro, eu entrei. Não soltamos nossas mãos.

- Não precisam mais fingir, ela não consegue ver dentro do carro ta legal? - Emmet disse cruzando os braços, fazendo bico igual uma criança de 5 anos.

Com essas palavras eu fiquei vermelha e me soltei de Edward. E ele voltou a presta mais atenção na paisagem do que na conversa, ou falta de conversa dentro do carro.

Chegamos em frente a minha casa, Alice se virou pra trás e fez carinha de cãozinho abandonado.

-Hoje você dorme na minha casa né Bella?

- Não Alice, quero ficar um pouco na minha casa. Preciso passar um tempo sozinha, aconteceu muita coisa desde que voltei de viajem. Ainda não tive tempo de desfazer as malas, e checar o que vou precisar comprar para casa amanhã. - Isso eu não iria fazer hoje, mas eu realmente precisava de um tempo comigo mesma.

- Tudo bem, Boa noite Bella. - Ela disse se inclinando pra trás e me dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Cuidado em Bella, qualquer problema pode ligar pra gente ta? - Jasper seguiu o movimento de Alice, me dando um beijo também.

- Bons sonhos Bella. - Emmet colocou sua mão na minha cintura e me deu um beijo na bochecha, depois disse bem baixo - Eu quero conversa com você, podemos sair amanhã?

Eu só concordei com a cabeça.

- Te ligo então.

Edward já tinha saindo do carro, e não tinha visto nada disso. Eu sai do carro, e pra variar tropecei nas minhas próprias pernas. Eu iria direto com a cara no chão. Mas como sempre, Edward me salvou do desastre. Isso já estava ficando clichê.

Ele me segurou pela cintura, onde antes Emmet tinha colocado sua mão. Mas nem de longe um lembra o toque do outro. Eu estava sentindo calor, olhei pra cima e vi um sorriso zombeteiro em seu rosto. Isso me deixou irritada, eu estava quase caindo e ele rindo da minha cara?

-Não faça bico, se não vou acabar não resistindo mais. - Essas palavras me deixaram completamente arrepiada de novo. - Tenha uma boa noite, e se quiser conversa você sabe como falar comigo.

Assim como todos no carro ele se inclinou para me dar um beijo, mas não deu na minha bochecha, o beijo foi um bem delicado no canto dos meus lábios. Eu fechei meus olhos e senti uma vontade enorme de dar um beijo de verdade nele, mas eu tinha que me segurar. Meus pensamentos estavam sendo totalmente impulsivos. Eu era uma mulher sensata, não podia agir por impulso.

Assim que ele entrou no carro, caminhei para minha porta com as mãos onde antes esteve aqueles lámbios tão desejosos. Nem tinha reparado o por que só eu desci do carro, já que eles moravam ali do lado. Então quando virei minha cabeça, vi as luzes do carro de Jasper entrando na Garagem dos Cullens.

Se ele iria dormir la, com Alice. Onde ela queria me enfiar em sua casa?

Melhor não pensar nisso Bella, você já tem problemas demais para resolver. Me apressei em entrar em casa, por que o telefone estava tocando feito um louco. Corri quase sem folego para atender.

- Alô! -

- Alô, Bella. É o seu pai, como estão as coisas? Você estava fazendo o que para ficar sem folego. - Fiquei indignada com o tom acusador de sua voz.

-As coisas estão ótimas, e estou sem fôlego por estava chegando em casa, quando você ligou. Eu corri um pouco para atender.

- Tudo bem, estava onde?

- Eu sai com os Cullens hoje pai. - Eu disse revirando os olhos.

- São bons garotos, e Alice é um anjo. - Meu pai adorava os Cullens, principalmente Alice. - Bom, eu chego em casa amanhã tá? Por volta da hora do almoço.

- Sem problemas pai, vou fazer uma comida bem gostosa então.

- Ainda bem, não aguentava mais comer em restaurantes ruins ou comida congelada. Estou com saudades Bella. - Eu sabia o quanto era difícil pra Charlie demonstrar qualquer sentimento, herdei isso dele.

- Saudades de mim ou da minha comida em Chefe Swan? - E nos dois começamos a rir. - Também estou com saudades pai.

- Até amanhã Bella.

- Até amanhã pai.

Subi as escadas, indo em direção ao meu quarto. Assim que entrei deitei de costas na minha cama, olhando o teto e pensando.

Por que eu achava que gostava de Emmet? Por sempre quis ser o tipo de menina que ele atraia, elas eram sempre muito bonitas, simpáticas, tudo que uma menina queria ser. Mas agora eu já estava adulta, e ele me fazia lembrar daquela menininha. Eu gostava muito de Emmet, mas era como se fôssemos irmãos, gostava de rir de suas piadas, e brincadeiras.

Já com Edward era diferente, sempre me senti avontade. Confiava muito nele desde que eramos crianças, ele conhecia todos meus segredos de infância, tinhamos praticamente um mundo paralelo. Mas fomos crescendo, e na adolescência ficavamos ainda mais ligados. Já que eu era o patinho feio, assim como Edward. Os mais populares sempre foram Emmet e Alice,

Mas o tempo tinha mudado totalmente Edward, ele estava lindo, sedutor, e ao que parecia as mulheres corriam atrás dele agora. Não que Emmet não tivesse aquele ar sedutor ou não fosse lindo. Isso estava no sangue dos Cullens, mas ao que parece Edward era o que mais chamava atenção agora, talvez pelos cabelos cor acobreados, olhos verdes, lábios perfeitos, sorriso irresistível.

Me levantei com muita preguiça da cama, me obrigando a tomar meu banho. Deixei agora minha mente descansar um pouco, estava cansada de tentar descobrir meus sentimentos. Me concentrei só em tomar meu banho e relaxar.

Terminei e me enrolei na toalha, fui até meu armário para pegar meu pijama. Passei meus olhos pela janela, e uma coisa me chamou a atenção. Me aproximei da janela e a abri um pouco para escutar melhor. Não era elegante fazer isso, mas eu queria saber o que estava acontecendo.

Estavam no quarto da frente, estavam Edward sentado em sua escrivaninha, e Emmet virado para ele sentado em sua cama. Os dois não estavam gritando, mas a conversa estava sendo alta o bastante pra conseguir escutar. Assim que abrir a parte de vidro comecei a escutar.

- Não me enche o saco Edward, você sempre é certinho demais. Relaxa um pouco e me deixa em paz.

- Eu te deixo em paz, mas te aviso uma coisa. Se ela derramar uma lágrima se quer por você, a conversa vai ser comigo Emmet. – Edward respirou um pouco, abriu a porta do seu quarto que estava fechada. – Eu vou respeitar a decisão da Bella.

* * *

**N/A**: Genteeeee... estou amando as reviews!... serio mesmo... tão me animando bastante a continuar, pra quem acompanha a outra fanfic pretendo postar o próximo capitulo assim que ele ficar pronto. Estou com problemas de criação, e a Dna Mandiz, sumiu!... hahhaa. Pra quem está perguntando da Rose, ela vai aparecer sim!... *-* mas na hora certa né!

Respostas das Reviews!

**Carol Venancio:** A Rose vai aparecer sim!... Mas ainda ela está ocupada *lalalala*... Né!... imagina, dois CULLENS nos disputando... *respira*. Brigada =*

S**ophi s2**: Bem vinda!... Que bom que está gostando, espero não ter demorado demais!... bjus!

**-Granger**: Ele é mais que um sonho não é? *supira terrivelmente alto*. Dei muita risada quando pensei no nome do leãozinho. (Tb sou Edward Team, shhh não conta pra ninguém)

**Angel Cullen McFellou**: Alice é fofa, linda, meiga... mas quando quer... coloca medo até no Emmet, mesmo com o tamanho todo dele. Na minha opinião Jasper é o cara, por que ele consegue deixa-la mansinha com ele... já percebeu?...

**Dani Cullen.94**: Demorei!? espero que não xD bjus

**Kah Reche**: Tá ai mais um cap. Brigada, mas quer sabe toda vez que re-leio acho alguma palavra que eu poderia mudar, ou um erro.. mas tanto o melhor que posso... seria legal ter alguém pra ler antes, e me dizer o que achou e tals. bjus!

**Paloma Mary Von Underwood**: Flor! agora demorei um pouquinho mais!... sry... então... A Rose vai aparecer sim... é que ela é cheia de Glamur... vai chegar chegando!. hauhauhauhauaha... Tb adoro ela.! To começando a achar que Edward é numero de qualquer uma, se não for a mulherada se apertaria só pra caber hauahuahuahua...

**bruna do carmo**: Bom euuuuuu tinha agarrado ele la na parte da cama... aproveitaria bem o lugar (A)... Bjus!

**Hinata Weasley**: Fica fica fica...ela já beijo né... agora ela só precisar abrir os olhos... e parar de pensar tanto!!! Brandon

**Mih Brandon Cullen**: Olha ai o próximo!... espero que esteje bom também... Se eu achar qualquer dia um Juba eu aviso xD

**Re Lane Cullen**: Fala serio né... Bella é sortuda demais... *-*

Bom é isso, não sei bem como funciona esse negocio de beta reader... mas se por acaso alguém quiser me ajudar, lendo a fic antes que eu post aqui... me avisa tah??? pode me mandar email

Bjus!...

Não esqueçam da minha review!!!


	7. Chapter 6 SINOS SINOS SINOS

_**Capitulo 7 - SINOS SINOS SINOS!!!**_

Acordei muito cedo naquele dia, na verdade mal consegui dormir. Quando olhei para o relógio que já apontava 6:03 da amanha, resolvi que era hora de levantar.

Meu pai estava para chegar na parte da manha, e sem bem conheço Charlie ele estará aqui antes das 10 horas.

Depois de ter tomado um bom banho desci para preparar um café da manha, sabia também que meu pai ia vir correndo pra casa sem nem se preocupar de comer alguma coisa, então eu faria um café da amanha mais que especial desta vez.

Me lembrei que não tinha tido tempo para fazer compras, torci para Charlie ter deixado um estoque legal, assim eu não teria que ir correndo ao mercado e comprar algumas coisas.

Lógico que a sorte está sempre contra mim, os armários estava praticamente as moscas.

Abri o freezer e esse sim estava lotado, será que meu pai não fazia idéia de que esse tipo de comida em excesso faz mal a saúde?

Peguei meu casaco e foi saindo. Como ainda não tive tempo para providenciar um carro, eu teria que ir a pé. Por falar nisso, mal coloquei o pé pra fora e começou a chover.

- Era só o que faltava! – Assim que os primeiros pingos caíram no topo da minha cabeça, não consegui deixar de resmungar alto.

Quando abaixei a cabeça para olha pra frente, percebi um carro prata parado na minha frente com a porta aberta. Atrás do volante estava Edward, com aquele sorriso torto que me tirava o ar.

- Entra rápido Bella.

Na hora nem consegui pensar direito, a chuva começava a aumentar. Entrei no carro, mas antes claro, bati a cabeça no teto. Não me pergunte como eu consigo ser tão desastrada, nem eu sabia dizer.

Entrei esfregando a testa.

- Cuidado Bella. – Ele disse rindo, o que me deixou ainda mais irritada. – Não fica brava comigo. Mas onde você está indo nessa chuva toda?

- Reparei só agora que não tenho nada para fazer de café da manhã. Como meu pai volta hoje, queria fazer algum especial.

Mas pelo jeito eu tinha duas opções, ir as compras e voltar ensopada, ou deixar de preparar o café da manha para meu pai.

- Tudo bem, levo você la. – Ele disse com um sorriso maravilhoso. Mal prestei atenção no que ele tinha dito, meu cérebro tinha ficado meio lento.

- Como? – Respondi assim que minha ficha caiu.

- Eu levo você no mercado Bella. – Ele disse bem devagar para que eu entendesse o que ele estava me dizendo.

- Lógico que não Edward, você deve estar cheio de coisas para fazer....

- Sim, tipo fazer compras. - Ele disse com uma cara tristonha.

- Pensei que quem fazia as compras era a Esme.

- Ela e Carlise foram viajar ontem, eles ganharam passagens para viajar no trabalho de Esme, só que tiveram que sair correndo se não perdiam um roteiro que segundo Esme era insubstituível.

Isso explicava por que Edward teria que fazer compras no mercado, mas será que ele sabia fazer isso sozinho? Homens geralmente não sabem fazer as coisas, quando fazem só compram besteiras. Igual meu pai, sempre com milhões de comida congelada no freezer, salgadinhos e bolachas nos armários.

- Tem idéia do que vai comprar?

- Esme fez uma lista do que estava faltando em casa. - Ele disse ligando o carro, e dando aquele sorriso de novo.

Era definitivo, eu estava apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo e vizinho. Mas impossível que um cara maravilhoso desses esteje interessado em mim, como eu percebi varias garotas sem sombra de duvidas muito mais lindas do que eu devem correr atrás dele... Aquela discussão que escutei deveria ser seu lado protetor de amigo. Concerteza era assim que ele me via, uma grande amiga, uma irmã.

Sem perceber fiquei olhando a janela, e provavelmente Edward deve ter percebido que eu estava meio triste.

- Eu disse alguma coisa errada Bella? Por que ficou triste? - A voz era preocupada.

- Não é nada, só estava pensando em coisas não agradáveis.

- Você sabe que pode contar comigo pra qualquer coisa não é? - Ele disse se virando pra olhar me olhar, já que estávamos parados no sinal vermelho. Ele colocou sua mão sobre a minha, senti aquele costumeiro choque de quando ele me tocava, e resolvi levantar meu rosto para olha-lo nos olhos.

Ficamos perdidos por um tempo um olhando nos olhos do outro, era uma coisa maravilhosa olhar aquele par de olhos verdes e poder ver que cada palavra dita era complemente verdadeira. Eu conseguia sentir a preocupação dele por mim. Quando estavamos começando a ter aquele momento da roda gigante, em que ambos estávamos nos inclinando. Meu coração já estava totalmente disparado, quase pulando pela boca.

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Com esse barulho nos dois pulamos cortando mais uma vez o clima, eu xingava mentalmente o motorista atrás do volvo que cortou nosso momento.

- Querem namorar, vão pro motel! Droga! - o Motorista que estava atrás gritou para nós. Fiquei roxa de tão envergonhada que estava.

Para minha surpresa Edward já estava com a janela abaixada e gritou em resposta.

- Olha o respeito.

Depois do acontecido nem um de nos teve coragem de olhar pro outro ou dizer qualquer palavra.

Assim que chegamos ao mercado, Edward estacionou o carro e veio abrir a porta pra mim.

- Obrigada, você ainda vai me deixar mal acostumada com tanto cavalheirismo.

Eu diria que ele foi bastante ousado, por que se aproximou do meu ouvido para responder me deixando arrepiada.

- É o que você merece, pode se acostumar que comigo será sempre assim, Bella.

Ele voltou a me olhar nos olhos, e naquele momento senti a mão dele segurando minha nuca delicadamente e me puxando para mais perto do seu rosto. Meu estômago estava com milhões de borboletas, meu coração sairia a qualquer momento pela boca. Então ele tocou bem delicadamente os lábios nos meus, eu fechei meus olhos, senti aqueles lábios suaves e SINOS!.. sim!!!... A igreja que era próxima ao mercado estava tocando seus SINOS!!!! Isso só podia ser um sinal. Senti a línguas dele pedindo passagem e agora eu não conseguia mais presta atenção em mais nada que não fosse nossos lábios, abri de leve a boca e nossas línguas se tocavam, acariciavam. Era um beijo de conto de fadas. A todo momento Edward tinha uma mão na minha nuca e a outra na minha cintura.

Perdi a noção de tempo com esse beijo, assim que nos afastamos um pouco, eu fiquei olhando aquele par de olhos verdes e ele sorria olhado pra mim. Não dissemos nada, nem fizemos mais nada por um tempo, só curtindo o que nossas almas diziam. E se dentro de mim exista alguma dúvida do que eu sentia por Edward, acabou de sumir para sempre. Assim que constatei esse sentimento, não consegui dominar meu corpo, meu rosto começou a ficar vermelho, muito vermelho. Eu não sabia mais como agir ao lado dele, como trata-lo de agora em diante.

- O que foi Bella? - Edward disse me puxando para seus braços - Tá com vergonha de que ?

- Você - sussurrei para ele, que começou a rir bem beijo.

- Não gostou do beijo? Fiz algum coisa errada? Se você quiser podemos fingir que nunca aconteceu, eu achei que você também queria - Percebi que assim como eu, ele também estava muito nervoso.

-Shhhh... Não é isso Edward, eu adorei e também queria. Só que... como vão ficar as coisas entre agente? Não quero deixar de ser sua amiga! - Me se parei para poder voltar a olha-lo nos olhos.

- Nunca vou deixar de ser seu amigo, não importa o que aconteça. Nunca esqueça disso Bella. - Ele me deu um beijo na cabeça e pegou minha mão e fomos indo em direção do mercado.

Fizemos nossas compras, conversamos, as vezes parávamos e nos beijamos no meio do mercado mesmo. Foi uma manha maravilhosa. e agora eu estava na minha cozinha esperando meu pai chegar para tomar café da manha, que estava devida mente preparado.

- Cheguei Bells! - Meu pai entrou pela porta já falando alto.

Não aguentei e sai correndo pela casa e abracei meu pai, não eramos muito de demostrar sentimento e tals, mas eu realmente estava morrendo de saudades dele.

-Senti sua falta pai. - Era bem estar em casa de novo, com meu pai.

- Eu também Bells, deixa eu ver como você cresceu! - Ele se afastou para me olhar

- PAI! eu não sou mais criança pra você falar isso!...

- Não cresceu mesmo, vai ficar desce tamanho mesmo, deve ter puxado a familia da sua mãe mesmo! - Ele disse rindo da minha cara.

Passamos uma manha perfeita, ajudei ele arrumar as coisas no lugar. Aproveitei para limpar a casa. Emmet tinha me ligado a tarde perguntando se podíamos jantar, que ele queria conversa comigo.

Eu já tinha decido que esclareceria as coisas com ele, vou dizer que estou apaixonada por Edward, e que podemos continuar a ser amigos.

Deu o horário de Emmet vir me buscar e nada... passou 15 minutos do horário marcado e a campainha tocou. abri a porta e era Emmet. Apesar de agora saber que estava apaixonada por Edward, não pude deixar de perceber como Emmet estava muito bonito.

- Muito bonita... - Ele disse me dando um beijo estalado na buchecha, corei com o elogio.

- Obrigada, Você também Emmet.

Ele me acampanhou até a porta do seu carro, fiquei esperando ele abrir a porta... Mas ele foi para o lado do motorista e lembrei que só Edward era um cavalheiro a moda antiga. Abri um enorme sorriso quando entrava no carro lembrando da nossa manhã perfeita juntos.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A:** DESCULPEM!!!! NÃO ME MATEM!!! Sei que acabei deixando a fic um pouco de lado... mas estava com muitas duvidas como seria o rumo da fic... parece que a inspiração veio!.. Espero que gostem!... MILHÕES DE OBRIGADA PRA QUEM DEIXO COMENTS.! Foram vocês que mais me insentivaram a continuar escrevendo!... por tanto posso pedir mais Coments!!!?! **EEEE Prometo que se chegar a 80 até sexta! eu posto sexta a noite!!!!....**

Estou postando na comunidade do orkut também, onde achei várias outras fics MARA! Entrem la!.. e comentem tb!!!...

h t t p : / / w w w . o r k u t . c o m . b r /M a i n # C o m m M s g s . a s p x ? c m m = 5 3 4 9 7 7 6 9 & t i d = 5 3 3 7 9 9 7 9 0 9 1 0 6 3 1 9 8 6 7 & k w = f e e l i n g

Super beijos e até SEXTA! Só depende de vocês!!!!

AH!. mudei meu blog pessoal também!!!

h t t p : / / h i m r . w o r d p r e s s . c o m /

Bjus!!!!


	8. Capitulo 7 Pobres Lírios

Capitulo 8 - Pobres lírios

Dentro do carro, nenhum de nos ousávamos falar nada. A única coisa que cortava o silêncio total era o rádio do carro ligado, em uma estação qualquer de rock. Eu estava tensa pensando em como avisar que entre nós só podia existir amizade, por que eu estava apaixonada pelo irmão dele.

Emmet parecia um pouco tenso também, percebi que ele apertava bastante o volante, e durante todo o caminho não arriscou me olhar nenhuma vez.

Chegamos a um restaurante de comida Italiana, abri a porta e fui descendo do carro já que Emmet me esperava em frente à entrada. Ele pediu nossa mesa, e ficamos próximos à janela.

- Boa noite, o que gostariam de beber?

- Uma coca para mim, e você Bella, quer o que? – Essa foi a primeira vez que ele me dirigiu a palavra e um olhar.

- Vou querer o mesmo.

O Garçom saiu com o pedido nos deixando o cardápio. O clima ainda era meio tenso entre nós, e eu já tinha cansado de esperar Emmet falar alguma coisa.

- Emmet, quero falar uma coisa com você – Eu falei e ele levantou os olhos pra mim.

- Pode falar Bella.

- O clima entra a gente está muito estranho, e eu não queria que fosse assim. Queria deixar claro uma coisa também. Aquele dia em que você me beijou, sem querer te magoar ou nada do tipo, mas foi como beijar meu irmão. Você deve saber que sempre tive um amor platônico por você desde que me entendo por gente. Mas acho que era mais fantasia da minha cabeça do que realidade. – Desta vez eu falei tudo de uma vez, com medo de falar uma parte e não ter mais coragem.

Emmet suspirou fundo, e colocou sua mão em cima da minha.

- Você não sabe o como estou aliviado em ouvir isso. – Agora quem não entendia mais nada era eu.

- Sabe Bella, eu sempre fui um galinha, e nunca me importei muito com os sentimentos das meninas com quem ficava. Mas uma hora isso cansa. Já tenho pensado em tentar um relacionamento sério com alguém faz um tempo.

Nossos refrigerantes chegaram, esperamos o garçom nos servir, e assim que ele saiu Emmet continuou.

- Fui bem quando você voltou que eu pensei, "Eu podia namorar a Bella". Mas ao contrário do que a senhorita pensa, eu sempre me importei demais com você. E sabia que não podia brigar com seus sentimentos, mas eu quis tentar. Além do que você não ajudou muito não é?

Ele tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto, deu uma risada e bebeu um pouco. Eu estava completamente imóvel em frente a ele, ouvindo e tentando digerir cada uma daquelas palavras.

- Como assim, eu não ajudei muito?

- Bom, vou ser curto e grosso, por que você já me conhece e sabe meu jeito. Porra Bella, você tem idéia de como você está linda e gostosa? – Não tinha nenhum sinal de vergonha em sua face quando ele me disse isso.

- Obrigada. – Agradeci meio sem saber se era isso que eu deveria fazer, completamente vermelha.

- Só que senti o mesmo quando te beijei naquele dia. E depois de muito pensar cheguei à conclusão que somos amigos e devemos ficar assim, até por que qualquer dia vou levar um soco de Edward. – Ele colocou uma mão ao lado da boca, como quando alguém conta um segredo e chegou mais próximo de mim.

- Não que vá me machucar ou nada do tipo.

Agora estávamos os dois rindo, ele provavelmente da sua piadinha, mas eu ria de alívio, afinal isso tinha sido muito mais fácil do que eu esperava.

Depois de um tempo fizemos o pedido do que iríamos comer, e eu estava pensando nas últimas palavras que ele tinha me dito "... até por que qualquer dia vou levar um soco de Edward".

Algo me dizia que eu deveria perguntar se ele sabia se Edward gostava mesmo de mim, ou estava só se divertindo.

- Emmet, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro Bella!

- Você achar que Edward gosta mesmo de mim?

- Huum... Olha, eu não acho, eu tenho certeza. Você tem idéia que esses dias ele quase me matou por sua causa! Você está deixando ele doidinho. Quero saber o que andou fazendo hein! – Ele dizia em tom de brincadeira.

Estávamos comendo e rindo muito. Conversávamos sobre várias coisas, nossa infância e atual vida.

Até que em um determinado momento senti que alguém nos vigiava, eu não sabia explicar. Mas tinha certeza que tinha alguém prestando atenção em todos meus movimentos, tentei virar a cabeça e procurar, mas não encontrei.

- Você está bem Bella? - Emmet percebeu meu desconforto.

- Nada, só sinto como se eu estivesse sendo vigiada.

- Talvez sejam as câmeras do restaurante, quer que eu fale com o gerente pra desligar? – Emmet e suas piadinhas... Rimos um pouco e acabei esquecendo desde detalhe.

- Vamos? Quero ver se ainda vou numa balada hoje, preciso pegar alguém, estou muito tempo sem dar beijinhos com ninguém – Ele fez um bico engraçado, que me lembrava uma criança mimada.

- Você acabou de dizer que está querendo algo mais sério, e vai sair pra balada pegar alguém?

- Ninguém é de ferro, e vai que encontro a mulher dos meus sonhos na balada... Você nunca sabe não é?

Emmet seria sempre Emmet. Fiquei imaginando ele namorando com alguma mulher bem feminina e autoritária, seria bastante divertido.

- Garçom, a conta, por favor?

Quando o garçom trouxe a conta eu conferi o preço e já fiz a conta da metade, eu não deixaria ele pagar tudo. Somos amigos jantando, eu tinha direito de ajudá-lo a pagar.

- O que você ta fazendo Isabella?

- Pagando a minha parte!

- De jeito nenhum, eu chamei, eu pago. – Ele tirou o papel da minha mão.

- Sem essa Emmet, somos amigos vai. Nada mais justo que dividir as coisas.

Nessa hora meu celular começou a apitar e parei de dar atenção para Emmet, que se aproveitou e pagou a conta. Ninguém ainda tinha meu número, eu tinha esquecido de passar para Alice e meu pai. O único que sabia era Edward.

Peguei o aparelho na mão e percebi que era uma mensagem de texto de Edward.

"Espero que aproveite o jantar. EC."

Travei. Segurei o ar e parei de respirar olhando a mensagem. Provavelmente a sensação de estar sendo observada era Edward. Ele deve estar achando que eu e Emmet temos alguma coisa, mesmo depois da manhã maravilhosa que tivemos. Percebi também que não tínhamos conversado sobre isso, só tínhamos aproveitado o momento. Sem conseguir conter senti um gosto mais salgado chegando aos meus lábios.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Bella? – Emmet percebeu como eu estava parada. – Você está chorando? O que aconteceu??? – Ele estava um pouco mais agitado ao perceber que estava chorando.

Eu não conseguia fazer nada, simplesmente passei o telefone para ele.

- Não acredito que o idiota acha que estamos juntos como um casal aqui! Liga pra ele e explica tudo Bella. Vou ali passar meu cartão que a máquina sem fio está quebrada.

Ele se afastou em direção ao balcão de atendimento e eu disquei os números do celular de Edward já indo com direção a saída.

A rua estava vazia, e fria. Me aconcheguei melhor dentro do meu casaco enquanto escutava o telefone que só chamava. Liguei umas três vezes, e ele não atendeu. Provavelmente de propósito, mas se ele não queria me atender por telefone, eu iria pessoalmente falar com ele e esclarecer as coisas.

Emmet vinha chegando e fomos para seu carro.

- Emmet, pode ir direito para a garagem. Vou entrar na sua casa e conversar com Edward, ele não atende minhas ligações.

- Claro Bella, meu irmão às vezes é um otário.

Fizemos mais uma vez o caminho em silêncio. Emmet entrou na garagem com o carro, e pude perceber que o Volvo não estava lá.

- Parece que ele não está em casa. – Emmet dizia saindo do carro e trancando.

- Se não tiver problemas eu espero ele voltar aqui. – Eu sabia que era da casa e poderia ficar mesmo sem pedir, mas não era mal educada.

- Vou fingir que não ouvi isso, você é da casa né Bellinha?! – Assenti com a cabeça e fui subindo logo atrás de Emmet em direção a casa.

Peguei meu telefone e já ligava para minha casa.

- Alô pai?

_- Oi Bells, aconteceu alguma coisa?_

- Não, só to ligando pra avisar que estou aqui na casa dos Cullens e pode ser que volte um pouco mais tarde. Pode dormir, e anota meu celular.

-_Nem sabia que tinha celular filha, pode falar._

Falei o numero e ele pediu para tomar cuidado. Como se atravessar meia quadra em direção a minha casa aqui em Forks fosse perigoso. Ele reclamou um pouco também, já que hoje era a primeira noite nossa juntos depois de muito tempo, e eu já estava na casa dos Cullens.

Mas o que ele esperava? Que fossemos ver o jogo da liga de basketball?

Quando cheguei na cozinha encontrei Alice no telefone fazendo um lanche. Ela olhou pra mim, deu um sorriso.

- Jazz, a Bella acabou de chegar aqui, depois agente se fala. Te amo bebê.

Ela esperou ele falar alguma coisa e desligou o telefone e veio na minha direção, Emmet já tinha ido provavelmente para seu quarto se arrumar para balada.

- Me fala o que você fez para o Edward ter saído tão fulo da vida aqui de casa. – Ela disse olhando pra mim com cara de brava e a mão na cintura.

- Ai Alice! Ele estava muito bravo?

- Digamos que estou com dó do pobre balcão que foi levemente esmurrado antes dele sair. - Edward deveria estar realmente muito bravo comigo, ele sempre foi muito calmo, não conseguia imaginá-lo esmurrando nada.

Expliquei exatamente tudo que tinha acontecido naquele dia, desde as compras maravilhosas de manhã no mercado, até o jantar com Emmet.

- Então ele acha que vocês saíram juntos para um jantar romântico. E no mínimo se sentiu traído, mesmo vocês dois não tendo nada. Vou ligar pra ele.

- Eu já tentei Alice, ele não me atende.

- Acho que ele não deve estar querendo falar com você, vou ligar do meu celular e espero que ele atenda.

Ele discou os números e depois de um tempo ele deve ter atendido.

- Edward, é a Alice. Onde você está?

Silêncio.

- Nem tudo é como parece maninho. Vem pra casa, tenho uma surpresa para você.

Ele deveria estar respondendo algo pra ela.

- Vou ficar te esperando então, e pára de beber. Você já esta quase bêbado! – Nessa última parte ela falou meio brava com ele.

Ela desligou o telefone e me puxou pelo braço indo em direção aos quartos.

- Ele está em algum barzinho, segundo ele deixando a vida menos amarga. Não liga ele às vezes é meio dramático, deve ser coisa de músico... ou de médico, já nem sei.

- Ele disse que estava bravo comigo?

- Na verdade ele não disse seu nome. Mas acho que é melhor esperar ele no quarto dele. Ele talvez chegue um pouco alterado. Não fico com você por que eu e Jazz vamos pegar a ultima sessão do cinema.

- Sem problemas Alice. – Eu dei um beijo na bochecha dela. – Obrigada.

- Depois me conta TUDO. – Ela gritou indo correndo em direção ao seu quarto, me deixando no começo do corredor.

Eu logicamente já sabia onde era o quarto de Edward. Cheguei à porta abri e me surpreendi com o que estava vendo. O quarto de Edward era totalmente diferente do que me lembrava.

Logo de frente a porta tinha uma janela que estava aberta, como a lua estava brilhando, deixava o quarto claro mesmo com a luz apagada. Acendi a luz e a esquerda da janela tinha uma grande e convidativa cama, a parede atrás dela era preta com um quadro enorme. Ao lado do quadro tinha duas fotos em um quadro de bordas brancas dando um lindo contraste com as paredes escuras. Fui me aproximando para ver as fotos, a primeira era dos Cullens. Esme e Carlise atrás abraçados, e sentados no chão, Edward, Alice e Emmet. Logo em baixo tinha uma foto que tinha sido tirada na semana antes que fui para o Brasil. Edward estava me fazendo cócegas, eu me contorcia toda e Alice logo ao nosso lado dando risada da cena. Era uma foto linda, e que eu nem me lembrava mais.

A cama dele era dessas baxinhas, me sentei nela e vi o escritório que ele mantinha no seu quarto, era uma mesa com seu notebook e uma cadeira que tinha cara daquelas cadeiras super confortáveis. Ao lado da janela tinha uma parede vazada que de longe formava uma figura em marrom igual aqueles labirintos. Logo de frente para a cama tinha uma parede com um sistema de som daqueles em que eu não me arriscaria em encostar um dedo e um monte de CDs. Ao lado uma porta que fui abrindo e percebi que era o closet e tinha outra porta que dava para o banheiro.

(Foto do quarto no perfil)

Voltei para a cama de novo, e do lado esquerdo e ao contrário do escritório tinha a porta para a sacada e a visão da minha sacada. Percebi que no chão ao lado da porta tinha um buquê de lírios brancos (foto no perfil), minha flor favorita. Pela maneira que estavam no chão deveriam ter sido jogadas com força. Isso me fez lembrar a mensagem de Edward, meu coração apertou, ele com certeza estava entendendo tudo errado.

Alice e Emmet apareceram para se despedir, e falaram pra eu ficar a vontade. Não consegui conter mais as lágrimas que há tempos tentavam sair, e foi assim que acabei pegando no sono.

**N/A**: Amoresss!!!!... Eu ia postar sexta!... mas a Mandiz me atrapalhou ! culpem ela!!!!...

AMEIIIII os comentários!... e vou responder diretamente um por um!... Pra quem está perguntando muito do Rose, ela vai aparecer nos próximos capitulo.

Mandem mais reviews!... me falando o que vocês estão achando, se está bom ou não!... beijão a todas!

Mandiz: Podem me culpar meeeeeeeesmo! Eu fui na casa da Lakina assistir Supernatural e a gente sabe que não tem desculpa quando se trata dos irmãos Winchester *-* s2. Gentchem, enchaaaaaaaam o saco da Laki pra ela postar o próximo logo que eu também tô curiosa... hahahahah xD -


	9. Capitulo 8 O otário e o Retardado

**Capitulo 8 - O otário e o retardado**

Edward POV

Minha mente ainda estava embaralhada por causa da bebida. Minha situação era a pior possível. Eu estava totalmente molhado, muito gelado, sentia a roupa grudando na minha pele. Tirei a roupa molhada, e peguei a toalha que meu irmão Emmet deixou separada.

Apesar do efeito da bebiba ainda estar presente, consegui me lembrar de quase tudo daquele dia.

Depois da manha sublime, planejei passar a noite com a Bella. Eu estava em um estado de felicidade que ninguém poderia estragar, nem mesmo Alice me perguntando insistentemente querem era a causadora disso. Lógico que não contei que era por causa da Bella.

Foi estranho perceber que eu sempre gostei dela como mulher, e não só como uma grande amiga, como uma irmã. Isso explica o por que eu sempre tive ciúmes quando ela me contava o quanto gosta de Emmet. Bella sempre teve um "Grand Canyon" por ele., isso me irritava de várias formas. Eu amo meu irmão, mas ela não faria o tipo que ele precisa. Ele só brincaria com os sentimentos dela, como sempre fez com as meninas da nossa escola. Sempre tentei abrir os olhos dela, mas Bella era teimosa demais para aceitar o que eu dizia. Esse era sempre os maiores motivos de brigas entre nos.

Desde daquela tarde no parque de diversão, eu tinha decido lutar por ela.... Eu provaria que a amava e de alguma forma faria ele se apaixonar por mim. Briguei com o irmão, avisando que se por acaso ele ficasse com ela e a magoa-se ele iria se entender comigo.

Nem tenho como descrever o quão maravilhosa foi a manhã que passei com Bella. Tinhamos conversado muito pouco sobre o que aconteceu, e eu tinha certeza do que queria. Fui para faculdade, mas mal prestei atenção nas aulas que tive. Só conseguia pensar em como me declarar para ela, e pretendia fazer isso. Comprei suas flores favoritas, e ira leva-lá para jantar e a pedir adequadamente em namoro e depois conversa com Charlie.

Mas meus planos foram por água abaixo, quando saia da floricultura e vi Bella e Emmet jantando no mesmo restaurante que eu pretendia leva-la. Senti um aperto no coração, e o amargo gosto da decepção, concerteza aquela manhã não tinha o mesmo significado para Bella do que teve pra mim. Nessa hora só consegui sentir uma raiva que nunca tinha sentindo antes.

Peguei meu celular e digitei um texto rápido, para que ela soubesse que eu sabia onde ela estava e com quem estava. Fui para casa, acabei descontando a frustação nas flores que tinha comprado pra ela. As joguei no chão, e percebi que não era de Bella que eu tinha raiva. E sim de mim mesmo, por não estar feliz pela felicidade dela, ela estava com quem sempre quis estar. Mas a dor era muita. Resolvi trocar de roupa e sair um pouco.

Lembro de ter ido para o barzinho mais badalado da cidade, de ter começado a beber... mas o resto estava em branco. Acho que recebi uma ligação de Alice, mas não tinha certeza. O que eu lembrava claramente Emmet chegando, brigando comigo, me trazendo para casa.

Emmet saiu para preparar um café bem forte. " Isso vai te deixar bem melhor cara", foi o que ele me disse antes de sair e me deixar em baixo do chuveiro gelado.

Peguei a toalha que estava pendurada no Box, e percebi que esse não era meu banheiro, e sim de Emmet. Sequei um pouco os cabelos e amarrei a toalha em volta da cintura e fui em direção do quarto. E encontrei justamente Emmet chegando com uma caneca na não

- Que bom que você está melhor, toma esse café que fiz. E se senta ai, que preciso ter uma seria conversa com você. - Peguei a caneca de suas mãos, e levei aos lábios.

- Emmet, já estou sobrio o suficiente para saber o que aconteceu hoje a noite, e acredite em mim, no momento você é a segunda pessoa que menos quero falar no momento.

- Senta ai na cama um pouco Edward, precisamos ter um papo serio de homem para esse eu não esperava, já não estava mais bêbado. Mas não me sentia muito bem.

- Cara me explica a cena que acabei de ver, você saindo de um banheiro em um bar com a Tânia??? Tá ficando louco??

- Eu não lhe devo satisfações Emmet. - Disse entre dente. Assim como ele também não me devia satisfações.

- To tentando ser seu amigo, por falar nisso não seje ridiculo. A cena do jantar que você supos um monte de besteiras está totalmente errada. Eu e Bella mais do que nunca não temos nada.

Isso sim me deixou confuso, como assim? Olhei para Emmet, e ele estava visivelmente relaxado, sem nenhum traço de nervosismo.

- Preciso te explicar desde o inicio. No dia que a Bella chegou aqui, eu a levei até a porta da casa dela, e você lembra de ter me visto a beijando. Mas eu realmente não senti nada. - Ele parou um pouco olhou bem para mim depois continuou - Era como se eu estivesse beijando Alice, a Bella é linda e tudo mais. Mas realmente não temos química, além de eu gostar dela como uma irmã, e você sabe que se eu ficasse com ela acabaria por magoa-lá.

Emmet que até o momento estava de pé, sentou ao meu lado, olhando um ponto no chão de seu quarto.

- Chamei Bella para esclarecer essas coisas, e incrivelmente ela também queria dizer que entre nos só podia ter a amizade mesmo. Ela tá totalmente na sua, e você seu otário - ele disse me dando um tapa na cabeça - Enchendo a cara e pegando a mulher mais chata do mundo.

Odiota, era a única palavra que me vinha a mente no momento, estava me odiando completamente por ser tão odiota. Me deixei levar pelo que eu vi, e nem ao mesmo me dei ao trabalho de esclarecer as coisas, pior de tudo não confiei nela. Com esse ultimo pensamento senti meu coração doer. Eu não poderia ter me deixado levar por meu ciúmes... eu deveria ter confiado nela, mesmo sabendo que ela sempre fora apaixonada por Emmet eu sabia que ela seria incapaz de me magoar dessa forma.

Bella mexia comigo como nenhuma outra mulher consegui. Eu não era como Emmet que só sai para pegar mulheres e mais mulheres. Mas digamos saia com bastante mulheres também, tentava me envolver mais com elas, mas nunca nenhuma conseguiu segurar minha atenção por mais de 1 ou 2 semanas.

Assim que fui buscar Bella no aeroporto minha vontade era de abraça-la muito forte, quase esmaga-la de tanta saudades que eu senti. Ela sempre foi linda, mas desta vez ela estava mais linda do que nunca, mas mulher do que nunca.

- Preciso falar com ela, agora - Eu disse levantando a cabeça e olhando meu irmão que tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto. - Emmet se você saiba disso desde o dia que tinha beijado ela, por que entrou no meu quarto aquele dia pra brigarmos?

- Ah cara, você é uma daquelas pessoas que quase nunca sai do serio... E parece que a Bella faz isso com você, eu estava só me divertindo, ia contar pra você depois de conversa com ela.

Essa foi a minha vez de dar um capa na cabeça dele.

- Edward, achei que queria conversa com ela e não me dar capas, que coisa de bichinha.

- Vou me trocar e ir na casa dela, espero que ainda não esteja dormindo. - Quando ia saindo do quarto, Emmet tocou no meu braço, e me virei sem entender o que ele queria agora.

- Depois eu que sou a bichinha, faltou falar alguma coisa Emmet.

Ele levantou a mão e começou a coçar a cabeça, sinal de que estava pensando em alguma coisa.

- Acho melhor você pegar um roupa minha e se trocar aqui.

- Por que eu faria isso? - Não estava entendendo nada do que ele estava falando, talvez ele tenha bebido um pouco também.

- A Bella está no seu quarto desde da hora que chegamos do jantar. - Arregalei os olhos, como assim ela aqui? me esperando no quarto? - Ela ficou bastante triste pela mensagem que você mandou, ela me contou o lance de você. Boa sorte, pode pegar uma calça minha ai no armário. Eu to voltando pra balada que ainda quero voltar acompanhado pra casa, ou só você tem direito de ter uma gostosa no quarto a noite?

Dei-lhe outro tapa na cabeça.

- Você é um retardado Emmet. - Corri para o guarda roupa dele e me troquei.

- Não esqueçam a camisinha hen!... - Escutei ele gritar no fim do corredor, e espero que Bella não tenha escutado nada disso.

Fui caminhando lentamente até meu quarto, coloquei a mão na maçaneta da porta. Meu coração estava a mil, abri a porta e percebi que o quarto estava com a luz apaga. Mas a luz que entrava pela janela era suficiente para eu ter a cena mais linda, Bella estava deitada na minha cama. E ao que eu conseguia ver daqui, ela parecia estar dormindo tranquilamente. Fui me aproximando com muito cuidado para não acorda-lá, sentei do outro lado da cama e subi nela bem devagar. Deitei ao seu lado, e fiquei olhando ela dormir. Até que ela se mexeu, eu gelei. achei que ela iria acorda, mas ela veio mais pra perto de mim e colocou a cabeça no meu peito, como um travesseiro. E fiquei quase o restante da noite assim, passando as mãos por aqueles cabelos com cheiro de morango, até cair no sono.

* * *

**N/A**: Pessoas desculpa a demora... acabei ficando umas semanas sem notebook, e não conseguindo escrever no desktop... mas bom... ai está o capitulo!... quero agradecer a todas quem vem deixando comentários... é isso que mais me ajuda a escrever essa fic... vou continuar respondendo a vcs diretamente... se não demoro pra postar o cap. xD

Kah Reche mandei mensagem pra vc, mas acho q vc não pegou aqui né?? Me manda um email (.com) ou fala comigo no twitter (gracegc).

Quiserem me adicionar no twitter me adicionem!... superrrr beijos a todas!...


	10. Capitulo 9 parte I

**Capitulo 9 PARTE I**

Eu estava tendo um sono muito bom... o sonho exatamente eu não me recordava... mas me sentia muito bem agora, virei para o lado mudando a posição do meu corpo, senti que não estava em minha cama. Essa cama era macia, confortável, assim como os lençóis. Ainda com olhos fechados respirei fundo, me lembrando onde tinha dormido, sorri sentindo o perfume de Edward daquele travesseiro. Foi quando senti uma respiração próxima ao meu rosto.

Abri meus olhos devagar, com medo. Poderia ser Edward, ele na minha frente querendo tirar satisfações, brigar comigo sem dar chance de poder falar nada. Quando abri os olhos um par de olhos verdes me observava.

Ficamos assim por um bom tempo, um olhando nos olhos do outro. Único movimento de nossos corpos era feito por nosso peito subindo e descendo com a respiração. E ao contrario do que pensava, aquele olhar que ele me dava não era de raiva, ou nojo. Era um olhar que eu descreveria como carinhoso.

Depois de bastante tempo, eu senti que deveria pedir desculpa. Mas não sabia como começar e não tinha coragem, como eu iria falar com ele? "Você imaginou errado, quando me viu com seu irmão no restaurante. Mas me desculpe por isso". Isso não parecia certo.

Até que o momento de coragem chegou.

- Edward, eu... -Ele levantou a mão, e colocou o dedo nos meus lábios para me calar.

Fiquei totalmente sem entender, então sem nem esperar que ele fosse fazer isso Edward me beijo. Ele encostou seus lábios no meu, eu estava com os olhos bem abertos devido à surpresa do momento, e ele continuava a me olhar profundamente, até que ele os fechou. Fechei os meus também, curtindo o beijo, ele passou a língua em meus lábios pedindo passagem. Entre abrir meus lábios. Nosso beijo começou calmo, doce. Seu gosto era maravilhoso, eu sentia o calor que isso estava me causando, que ia aumentando. Até que começamos a aumentar a intensidade do beijo.

A mão de Edward que estava no meu ombro, foi para minha cintura, e me puxava para mais perto dele. Nossos corpos se encostaram, o calor ia aumentando. Com a mão livre, segurei sua nuca enterrando meus dedos em seus cabelos acobreados. Cada vez mais Edward me fazia colar em seu corpo, eu já não conseguia pensar em mais nada.

Quando não tinha mais como eu chegar perto dele, por que não havia espaço que nos separava, Edward me empurrou delicadamente para trás e colocou seu corpo em cima do meu, sua mão antes na minha cintura, desceu para meu quadril.

Meu corpo estava faminto pelo seu, meus lábios não conseguia ser delicados e o beijavam com muito ardor. Desci minha mão para seus ombros, sentindo aqueles músculos que não eram super definidos, mas deixava muito dos homens com inveja e as mulheres suspirando alto.

Comecei a achar que essa seria minha primeira vez, e de repente um frio na barriga e muitas dúvidas na minha cabeça. Primeiro, eu não tinha dúvidas que queria perder minha virgindade com Edward, mas eu estava pronta pra isso? Lógico que eu já tinha idade para isso. Mas, eu não acho que seja o momento, afinal nem conversamos sobre o que estava acontecendo entre nós, nem sobre o que ele tinha imaginado de ontem à noite.

Entendendo minha hesitação, ele parou o beijo. Estávamos ofegando, ele encostou nossas testas.

- Rápido demais não é?

Não consegui responder com palavras, só fiz o movimento afirmativo com a cabeça. Ele me deu um beijo na testa, e rolou de lado fico na minha frente novamente. Mas mesmo assim, muito perto.

- Desculpa.

Desculpa por ter me agarrado? MAGINA! PODE FAZER DE NOVO QUE EU DEIXO... Mas não era certo. Eu tinha que esclarecer as coisas.

- Está se desculpando pelo que?

- Por ter sido um idiota, eu deveria ter falado com você antes de ter tirado minhas conclusões quando te vi com Emmet naquele restaurante. - Enquanto ele falava comigo, ele brincava com minha mão me fazendo carinhos, e fica olhando a minha mão na sua.

De repente ele parou de mexer na minha mão, e me olho nos olhos.

- Vamos fazer isso certo, Primeiro: Quer namorar comigo Bella?

Oi? Engasguei-me com o ar, eu certamente não esperava isso. Ele me olhava profundamente nos olhos, como se fosse capaz de ler tudo que eu estava pensando no momento.

- Antes de te responder, preciso esclarecer umas coisas. - Percebi o olhar decepcionado de Edward, o que me doeu o coração. Mas eu tinha que esclarecer de vezes as coisas.

- Primeiro, você não esperou falar comigo e já saiu tento conclusões. Não podemos começar um relacionamento sem confiança.

- Já pedi desculpa por isso, foi errado da minha parte. - As palavras dele foram ficando mais fracas no final da frase, ele abaixou a cabeça e começou a brincar com alguns fios de cabelo em cima dos meus ombros.

- O que estou falando Edward, que isso não pode acontecer de novo. Não importa o quão estranho possa parecer à situação, temos sempre que falar sobre isso, antes de tirar qualquer conclusão; Entendeu?

Ele parou de brincar com meus fios de cabelo, deixou a mão sobre meu ombro. Enquanto ele tinha a mão sobre meu ombro, eu sentia como correntes passando entre nossa pele.

- Eu entendo, e prometo nunca mais fazer isso Bella. - Ele disse levantando a cabeça, e mais uma vez me olhando no fundo de meus olhos.

- Sim. - Eu respondi a pergunta dele, mas pela expressão ele não estava entendendo nada. - Eu quero namorar com você sim!

Não tive mais tempo para falar nada, por ele colocou uma mão de cada lado do meu rosto, e começou a me beijar por todo o rosto. Era indescritível a sensação de sua pele junto a minha, fosse os lábios macios e perfeito, ou suas mãos sempre delicadas ao me tocar. Assim que encontrou meus lábios, nos beijamos da forma mais romântica possível, não tinha toda aquela urgência de antes. Era completamente sensual, mas demorado e que me deixava muito mais desejosa e arrepiada que antes.

Eu não podia ceder essa vontade momentânea, não que não quisesse perder minha virgindade com Edward, mas eu ainda não estava pronta. E acabamos de começar a namorar, nem nosso relacionamento é maduro suficiente ainda para esse passo tão importante.

- Edward... – Eu disse entre os beijos de tirarem o fôlego que ele estava me dando. Quase desistindo da minha idéia, eu estava queimando de desejo. Seja forte Bella, se controle.

- Edward – chamei novamente, tentando fazer minha voz mais firme. Isso pareceu desperta-lo.

Ele parou de me beijar, e me olhou profundamente nos olhos.

- Você nunca...? – eu simplesmente neguei com a cabeça, já sentindo minhas bochechas totalmente coradas, abaixei os olhos para minhas mãos que estavam fazendo um carinho no peito de Edward

- Bella, meu anjo, não precisa ter vergonha de mim. Sou o mesmo Edward de sempre, só que mais caidinho por você do que nunca. Só não vale tirar vantagens desta informação...

Assim que ele falou isso, eu inspirei profundamente. E o ar simplesmente não saia mais... caidinho por mim? MEU DEUS, que vou agarrar esse homem!...

- Respira, Bella. – Ele disse bem próximo a minha orelha, me deixando completamente arrepiada

N/A: Meninas desculpa pela demora, essa parte eu já estava escrevendo a um tempo. Estou com reforma em casa e por isso passando uns tempos na casa da minha avó (ou seja... sem net). Pra completar tudo, sexta eu sofri um pequeno acidente e quebrei minha mãe direita, o que torna ter q digitar muito chato. Falei com a Mandiz, e resolvi postar o que eu já tinha pronto. Esse fim de semana pretendo ir na casa dela, assim ela digita o restante xD.

Estou sendo motivada a escrever pelo recados maravilhosos que vocês tem me deixado! Assim que puder respondo a todas vocês. Continuem fazendo meu dia feliz mandado essas reviews M-A-R-A de vocês!!! Super beijos!!!


End file.
